A Game of Prince and Mouse
by k.m.hardy
Summary: Tynia is a quiet, shy kitchen servant to the royal family in Asgard. Though unsure why, she has caught Prince Loki's attention and the thought of what he wants with her is frightening. In his games of "cat and mouse," she finds a part of herself she didn't even know existed. But will she succumb to him? Or will she fight him? Set before the First THOR to the end of DARK WORLD.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Loki nor any characters related to the Marvel Universe, all rights belong to Disney. I just found myself to be a part of the Loki Fangirl base a little while back and (given the horrors all of us have been forced to deal with in the recent Avengers movie) I needed to write something to keep him alive to me :P This story is based around the time of the original Thor.**

He had always frightened me.

Ever since I became a kitchen servant of the palace and had many duties surrounding each member of the Royal Family and the lives they led, the Prince would make it a point to watch me whenever we were in the same room. I would walk in and feel his eyes on me as I brought the wine or grapes or whatever else they had desired. While Thor had always given me a Princely smile then a wave of his hand when he had taken his refreshments, Loki would stare at me with those cold, calculating, frightening green eyes. I never looked at him directly, it was not my place to do so. But from under my lashes I could see him looking and a shiver would run up my spine and I would have to depart before I fainted. Even as I hurried away I could feel him looking at me and I didn't feel safe again until I was back in the kitchens with the other servants. But even then, the memory of his frigid stare left me feeling uneasy. Sometimes as I went about my other duties I felt as though he was still watching me and would look around to reassure myself that I was alone. I knew that I would always be afraid of him.

And then it happened.

I had just delivered Queen Frigga's evening bread and cheese platter to her bedchambers and was walking back towards the kitchens. My path usually went through the great hall but occasionally I allowed myself to wander the long way, through the gardens. Tonight was such an occasion. I slowly walked through the cornucopia of different flowers and greenery, my eyes closed as I deeply inhaled the different scents. I listened to the sounds of life that only came out at night as I walked. For a few short moments, I allowed myself to forget that I was a lowly servant in the palace of the mighty Odin Allfather but instead imagine what it must be like to have the freedom to enjoy these simple pleasures every moment of the day. I was getting closer to the entrance to the kitchens and began to pull myself out of my dreams when I felt a sense of danger. The hair on the back of my neck began to rise and shivers ran up my spine. I turned around expecting to see nothing and was met with the moonlit garden behind me. Turning back towards my destination, I jumped to discover Prince Loki standing directly in front of me holding a book in his hands.

Doing my best to compose myself, I quickly curtsied, "Forgive me, your Highness. I did not see you along my way."

"You may rise, Tynia."

He knew my name, and that was not a comforting thought. The whole of Asgard was well conscious of what sort of tricks and trouble Prince Loki was capable of causing, and for him to know the name of a lowly servant girl posed an alarming thought.

I rose to my feet but kept my head down, "Thank you, your Highness. I shall be on my way now."

I had barely walked passed him when he spoke again, "I believe I am hungry, Tynia. Since you are on your way to the kitchens, I should like some wine and fruit brought to my bedchambers at once."

Trembling, I turned and replied, "As you wish, your Highness. I shall inform Helka immediately."

"I did not ask for Helka," the Prince smiled, the moonlight causing his teeth to shine, "You shall come to my bedchambers."

I was visibly shaking at that moment, and I knew he could see it. None the less, I nodded, "Yes, your Highness."

"Good."

In a flash of gold, he was gone. I looked all around to make certain of that before bolting to the kitchens. Once I was inside, I did everything I could to steady myself again. But the conversation that took place moments ago rang out in my mind and in that moment, I was petrified. Helka, the lead kitchen maid, helped me to arrange Prince Loki's refreshments and sent me on my way to his chambers. I had discussed my fear of the Prince to her before, though she would dismiss it with a wave of her hand and a "Pish-posh, child!" Tonight wasn't any different. Despite my apprehension, I was walking towards the chambers of a man, a PRINCE no less, that made me very uneasy. Just as I reached the door, it opened for me and I heard Loki call, "Come in." I entered his chambers.

I had been there before several times to retrieve the breakfast platters and wine goblets he had when a conquest had been there the night before, but I had never seen his chambers at night. The dark green and gold was lovely with the morning sun but the moonlight made it dark and foreboding. I looked around for the Prince but couldn't see him anywhere. Spotting a table by the balcony, I walked over and placed the platter on top before turning to leave. Loki appeared before me and made me jump again.

"Your Highness!" I started, "Forgive me, I walked in but did not see—"

"Only one goblet?" He interrupted me.

I quickly looked back to the platter and nodded, "Yes, your Highness. I was not aware that you had company. I can fetch you a second goblet if you wish."

"It is of no matter," he smirked before turning his palm over. In a small flash of gold, another goblet appeared. He walked past me to retrieve the pitcher of wine.

Seeing the door in view, I quickly turned and curtsied, "Well then if there is nothing else, good evening, your Highness."

I had turned on my heels and began to walk towards the door when it suddenly closed in front of me and Loki called out, "I did not dismiss you, Tynia."

He made my name sound like honey the way it rolled off of his tongue, but underneath the sweetness was still a lurking darkness that made me tremble. I willed myself to look up, refusing to be prey in his game of cat and mouse. He walked towards me and (for the first time) I looked him in the eyes as he did. He was smiling as though he had slain a large stag, and the closer he got the more I trembled. Finally he was before me and offered me the second goblet.

"Perhaps you would join me," he requested as he motioned to the balcony.

Something in the way he moved lessened my fear, but only a little. None the less, I did not move. Trying to be brave, I cleared my throat, "I have many other duties to attend, your Highness."

"More pressing than fulfilling the wishes of the Prince?" he smirked at me.

Ignoring the innuendo, I continued, "If I may, Prince Loki, your wish was for me to bring your fruit and wine. I have done that."

His smile disappeared for a moment before it was replaced with another one much more fiendish in nature, "And what would happen should you not return for the remainder of your duties?"

I wasn't sure where that question was supposed to lead. "… I expect that Helka would add a few demerits to my schedule."

"Which means what?"

"That I would be punished with scrubbing dishes or floors for a few hours; which task would depend entirely on her mood."

Loki chuckled and another shiver ran up my spine.

"Neither task is as enjoyable as you may think, your Highness. So if you wouldn't mind, I should like to leave now before Helka feels the need to carry out said punishments."

"As tantalizing as the thought of you being on your hands and knees is, I will make sure that does not happen," he stepped closer to me, "What if I ordered you to stay?"

My eyes widened and my blood froze. Reluctantly, I bowed my head, "Yes, your Highness."

"Excellent," he offered me the goblet again. This time, I took it. And when he gestured to the balcony, I walked with him following closely.

I walked to the railing, set my goblet down, and looked out into the moonlight. If it weren't for the frightening circumstances I found myself in, I would've enjoyed the scenario. It was everything I had hoped: beautiful evening, the rich scent of the gardens and orchards wafting with the wind, and enjoying the simplicity of it from one of the most elegant places in the entire palace instead of the small window in the servants' quarters. But knowing Loki was only a few feet behind me, staring at me and concocting whatever he had planned to do with me to his absolute delight, tarnished the moment. I heard him walk closer to me and I closed my eyes, awaiting the fateful moment when he would take what it was (whatever it was) that he wanted from me. Being a lowly kitchen servant and dressed in barely more than rags, I would have no choice but to obey him.

"You needn't worry, Tynia," he whispered in my ear. I could hear his delight through the devilish grin he still wore as he continued, "I shall not force you to give yourself to me."

My eyes opened. I released the breath I had been holding. I could feel the strain in my shoulders relax despite how close he was to me. His body never touched mine, but it still felt as though he was looming over me. Though I was still shaking on the inside, I turned to look at him. The lust in his eyes was unmistakable as he looked over my whole frame. I opened my mouth to speak when he finished with, "Not tonight, anyway."

My eyes opened wide and he grinned again. Despite being terrified of him, I was not about to let him toy with me any longer. Narrowly missing the goblet, my hand flew past my face and slapped his.

Loki backed away in surprise before he chuckled at me sinisterly, "So you're not a mouse after all. You have sharp claws. I'm impressed."

I stood there silently, clenching my fists as I waited for his next move.

"I rather like this side of you, Tynia," he stepped closer to me again, "And what's more, I like knowing I'm the only one who has seen it."

"Maybe you're not the only one."

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrows in feigned shock, "A love affair gone awry?"

"My business is my own," I answered tersely.

"But I do love a good story. Won't you regale me with the explicit details of this lover?"

"Is that an order, your Highness?"

He suddenly stiffened but in a blink of an eye, he was back to his devilish self, "Perhaps another time I will order you to tell me. Not only do I enjoy a good story, I adore a wonderful mystery. And I'm looking forward to unraveling yours, piece by piece."

I stepped back from the balcony railing and cleared my throat, "I'm afraid you would be wasting your time, your Highness."

He looked me over once more before he stepped past me and into his bedchambers, "We'll see. You will come to my bedchambers again tomorrow night with more wine and fruit. And perhaps tomorrow you will be more gracious to your host by accepting what refreshment he offers you instead of leaving it to waste."

"Tomorrow night is the Allfathers harvest banquet. I will be far too busy to find time to come to your bedchambers, your Highness."

Loki chuckled before turning around to face me again, "Are you sure you want to test me, Tynia?"

I shuddered. "It is the truth."

His smile disappeared. The devilish look in his eyes was replaced with something much more frightening: determination. I swallowed the dryness in my mouth and looked down at my feet again, "Will that be all, your Highness?"

"Yes, I believe that will be all." He answered and waved his hand. The door to his chambers opened and I hurried to them, down the hall, and to the kitchens where I knew I was sure to receive at least one demerit from Helka for returning so late from my previous duty.

When I arrived, she turned and clasped her hands together before embracing me, "Congratulations, my dear!"

Completely confused, I asked, "What? Congratulations for what?"

"For your promotion, of course! The head housekeeper Arvid just informed me that you are now Loki's personal servant!"

My eyes widened in horror; suddenly his quip about unraveling mysteries wasn't a wonder any longer.

"B-b-but I—"

"Oh, my dear, this is wonderful news! You've finally gotten out of the kitchens and the servants quarters! To be a personal servant to any member of the royal family is what any of us dream of! Why, you should be excited just at the prospect of getting your own room for a start!"

My blood froze. Being a personal servant to any member of the royal family did mean my own room… adjacent to the Prince's bedchambers. Valhalla only knew what else Loki had in store for me.

My thoughts were interrupted as Helka continued, "And it's about time Prince Loki chose a personal servant. By the Gods, it was difficult finding people to spare to help dress him and everything else he required. I need all my people down here, not flailing about with other duties that aren't theirs. And he chose you, no less! If anyone is deserving of this position, it's you, Tynia."

Her smile gave me no comfort. And her excitement surely would not allow her to be sympathetic to my doubts. I simply nodded.

"Well, then," Helka smiled cheerily, "Off to bed with you. Arvid said he'll come to fetch you first thing in the morning. Congratulations again, my dear!"

I nodded again and departed. I knew she meant well, but the dread I felt in my stomach for my new station was overwhelming the thought of any perks that might come with it. I crawled into my straw bed, but sleep eluded me.

 **This is my second fanfiction work; I have also written a Moana fanfiction a long time ago and am just now getting back into releasing a new one. I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter and I look forward to your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Loki nor any characters affiliated with Thor, only my OC characters.  
Okay confession time: part of what is prompting each chapter is those sexy "Loki Whispers" I've seen floating around. I can definitely see Loki as the dominating type and I'm thoroughly enjoying writing him as such. This story will remain rated T as I will not post anything explicit, but I certainly hope you are feeling the sexual tension between him and Tynia.**

Arvid retrieved me first thing in the morning, as promised. He moved faster than I could keep up with as he walked me through the palace and towards all of my new duties.

"You will attend to His Highness's every needs from the ceremonial wardrobe, the baths, attending to his bedchambers, as well as be available at every banquet should he require something. When the Prince trains in the courtyard, you will be ready with water and linens. When he goes for his afternoon ride, you will be waiting in the stables. When there's a companion with him, you will see that he is not disturbed. You're used to retrieving the dishes to the kitchens; unless otherwise told, you will instead call upon one of the kitchen staff to attend to that matter. Your prerogative is overseeing that all of the Prince's wishes are fulfilled."

He turned down the hallway and stopped at a door that was just before Loki's.

"These are your new chambers, and you will find much more suitable attire inside. You will also find a door that leads directly to Prince Loki's bedchambers. Should you have any questions, please come and find me. But by the next fortnight, I expect you to have all of your duties under control alone. Is that clear?"

I looked at my feet and nodded.

"Excellent," he turned and walked away. Arvid was cold and distant to everyone which did nothing to help me feel settled into my new station.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, but I was not prepared for what awaited me on the other side. It was tremendous! More than I had ever hoped for with the large, exquisitely comfortable looking bed adorned in green and gold (similar to my new masters, of course), the large window next to it, there was even a private bathroom with a small washing basin. Next to the window stood a small table on a sheepskin rug with various combs and brushes and a small mirror sitting on it, to my right stood a handsomely carved wardrobe, and to the left a door which no doubt was the one leading to Loki's. I gulped at the thought and decided to turn my attention to the wardrobe and find whatever 'more suitable attire' I was expected to wear from now on. Upon opening it, I discovered many elegant dresses and uniforms which I had seen the other household staff wearing before, but the silky fabrics felt too rich for a woman of my stature.

"Do you like them?"

I jumped and turned to see Loki standing in the doorway from the hall, a soft smile on his face. I immediately turned my eyes downward.

"Yes, your Highness."

"I expect that, as you're used to wearing only burlap for every occasion, you're uncertain of which gown to wear for each task."

I felt the flush of embarrassment staining my cheeks. I heard him chuckle, but he continued:

"The black ones are for everyday wear, the greens for outings, and the golds for banquets and celebrations," he walked next to me and retrieved one of the green gowns and held it up to my frame, "And I see that the palace tailor has done well on your measurements."

"Yes, your Highness," I nodded, my discomfort at his proximity only making him smile further.

Loki laid the gown on my bed and turned towards the door leading to his own chambers, "Dress yourself and be in the great hall in twenty minutes, Tynia. And for Gods sakes, discard those ghastly clothes."

He shut the door before I could even reply with another "Yes, your Highness." Gingerly, I removed my old tunic and folded it neatly before placing it underneath the corner of the mattress. Despite Loki's demand that I discard them, I wished to keep a small part of something that made me feel safer. Looking at the gown, I couldn't help but feel curious as to what outing was planned for me to have to wear green. It was a simple frock with a modest neckline and nothing in regards to sleeves, but still much more form fitting than what I was used to. Truthfully, I had never felt more feminine in my time working at the palace. Once I had my sandals in place, I rushed to the great hall.

I had been through here many times before as I walked towards the kitchens, but now more than ever I felt out of place as I watched a few lords and ladies walking behind Queen Frigga as she arranged decorations for the banquet. As there were many servants about, no one paid any attention to me to which I was grateful. I stood in silence, my hands folded in front of me, and simply watched to see what I could learn from the others as they moved. I had not noticed that Thor had walked up behind me.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully with that booming voice of his.

I turned and curtsied immediately, "Your Majesty."

"I don't believe I've seen you before. What is your name?"

"Tynia, your Majesty."

"Lady Tynia, a pleasure," Thor smiled and offered his hand.

"Oh, not Lady, your Majesty. I'm—"

"She's my personal servant, brother."

The both of us turned to see Loki walking towards us.

"Ah! Loki!" Thor smirked before slapping his brother on the shoulder. I couldn't help but snicker at the way Loki grimaced from the impact, but quickly looked at my feet again when he shot a glare my way. Thor continued, "Will you be at the training grounds today?"

"As much as I enjoy our sparring sessions, I'm afraid I have to decline," Loki answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I have other matters to attend to."

"Oh, brother, Sif will be so disappointed."

"I'm sure she will find someone else more than willing to pretend to be beaten at her hand."

Thor's booming laughter caused me to tremble; suddenly I wondered if he was known as the God of Thunder simply for his lack of volume control.

"Very well then," he nodded and began to walk away, "Good day to you, both!"

"Yes," Loki answered with disdain. He then turned his attention towards me, "I am pleased to see that you're punctual. Follow me."

I did as instructed as he turned towards the gardens. He led me through the vast expansion of flowers and orchards to the stables where the keeper stood holding the reigns of a majestic black stallion and beautiful white mare.

"Good day to you, your Highness!"

"Good day, Egil." Loki took the set of reigns to the stallion, "This is the mare?"

"Indeed, sir. Finest in Asgard. Notwithstanding the Queens of course."

"Of course," he smiled before taking the other set of reigns, "Thank you, Egil, that will be all."

"Yes, sir." Egil walked back into the stables.

Loki turned to me and offered me the reigns to the mare, "My gift to you."

My eyes opened in shock. "… What?"

"You ride, do you not?"

"Yes, of course," I nodded, "It's just that… I didn't expect a gift as glorious as this, your Highness."

Loki chuckled, "Her name is Tove. Whenever I go for my ride through the countryside, you will accompany me and you cannot do that without a horse. Given your initial station at the palace, I thought it best to find you a horse myself."

"… I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing," he handed me the reigns before mounting his own horse, "Just mount the beast and follow me."

"Your highness," I started, "I was instructed by Arvid to wait here for you to finish your rides and provide refreshment."

Loki smiled his signature mischievous smile, "Well, Arvid was mistaken. Now climb on."

Though still taken aback, I climbed on top of the beautiful mare and urged her to follow as Loki spurred his horse through the gardens and out to the countryside. I hadn't ridden many times before, but the feeling came to me naturally as we galloped through the vast green hills and woods. I had never seen this part of Asgard before except from the windows of the palace and sometimes when I fetched supplies from the local grocer. Riding through it was like a dream, even with Loki riding next to me. I turned to see him still looking forward as he rode, his eyes fixed on the horizon, and in that moment I did not feel afraid of him. Instead I was curious, and a little touched.

When he turned to look at me and smile however, I became very self conscious and quickly looked ahead again.

"Just ahead is a lagoon where we shall rest the horses," he shouted before urging his horse ahead of me. Not five minutes later and we came to a clearing; Loki slowed his horse and I did the same.

"So tell me, how long have you worked at the palace, Tynia?"

"Since I was a child, your Highness."

"And what of your parents?"

I looked down, "My father was killed in the war with Jotenheim, my mother died of a broken heart shortly after giving birth to me."

I could feel his eyes on me at my truth but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"… Who was it that raised you?"

"My grandmother until I was six."

"Then how did you come to work in the kitchens?"

"If you please, your Highness, I would rather not discuss this."

He seemed to hesitate but only for a moment. "I wish to know, Tynia."

"… Is that an order, your Highness?" I looked up at him.

"No, merely a request." He answered.

I took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing on, "I was walking along the streets behind the palace looking for something to eat when I smelled something coming from the kitchens. There were servants coming and going, I thought there might have been a feast or celebration they were attending to. I waited nearby, looking for an opening when I might be able to sneak in and steal a scrap of bread when one of the guards saw me and grabbed me by the arm. He intended to take me to the prisons, then to the Allfather, seeking 'punishment for trespassing' he said, when Helka stopped him and told him I was her granddaughter and she had sent me to the gardens to wait until she was done with her tasks. The guard let me go, Helka brought me inside and fed me some soup and cake, and then led me to the servants quarters."

Loki watched me intently as we came to the lagoon.

"She offered me a job running errands for her in exchange for food and a small place to sleep next to her bed, and I accepted. After a year, I was given a bed of my own and began working as another kitchen servant to the palace. Up until this morning, that is."

I could see him smile out of the corner of my eye as he dismounted his horse. I watched as he walked around and helped me to dismount mine. Even when my feet were on the ground, he did not let me go.

"And do you not like your new station?" He asked me, his hands still on my hips.

His proximity frightened me and I looked down again, "I am grateful for the opportunity, your Highness."

"That is not what I asked."

"I'm not sure how you wish me to answer."

"I wish you to answer honestly."

I looked up at him and gulped,"… You frighten me, your Highness."

His usual mischievous demeanor changed to perplexed, "Why? What about me frightens you?"

I stepped away from him and began to walk towards the lagoon, grateful that the space made me feel braver if only a little.

"… You have the manner of a hungry panther; your cunning ways have always made me feel as though you were waiting to attack at any moment, whenever you deemed it the right one."

I felt a shiver go up my spine when he snickered deviously.

"That may be the first time in my life I've heard something of an accurate description. Well done."

He walked up behind me; I could feel him even though he didn't touch me. When he caressed my arm with the back of his hand, I jumped.

"Are you afraid that I might eat you alive?" he whispered in my ear.

Shaking, I replied, "I'm afraid of what you might ask of me… and what you would do should I displease you."

"Do you intend to displease me?"

It was a trap. I swallowed the lump that had built in my throat before I faced him, "What is it that you want of me?"

Loki loomed over me and purred, "… I want to bring you out of the light of your innocence and into the darkness that is desire. Don't be fooled into thinking that your station as a servant is your protection. For I promise you that I will be the one that pushes you to the brink of exquisite madness over and over again until you beg me to let it consume you…"

I was terrified of that moment. Of him and of what his words made me feel. I backed away from him yet he stalked me. I wished I could turn away but his eyes held mine as he continued:

"By my hand, you will know the heat of a lustful touch. By my lips, you will know what it means to be truly kissed. And by my bed, you will know what erotic pleasures your body craves."

I had backed into my horse. Loki lustfully gazed over my body for a moment before bringing his face closer to mine.

"… I will not take you forcibly. But rest assured that in time, you will come to me. And I will relish in that moment until exhaustion overtakes you… I will have you, Tynia."

As soon as he said my name, I turned and bolted. Completely ignoring the fact that he would likely pursue me on horseback and catch up to me fast, I ran as hard and as fast as I could back to the palace. I heard him laughing fiendishly behind me which only made the ache in my body react further. I was in serious trouble because I knew that, unfortunately… he was right.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, you are all so kind :)**

I had run as fast as could for twenty minutes until exhaustion overtook my muscles and I had to stop. Collapsing in the middle of the vast forest, the thick and heavy air that surrounded me filled my lungs as I panted. When I had finally rested enough, I stood up and looked all around me; the sun was nearly directly overhead, making it impossible to find my way out of the dense woods. I had decided to turn back the way I had come and return for my horse but in my panicked state, I could not recall which way that was. The rational part of me instructed to stay put, at least until the sun had moved enough that I could determine which direction to go. But the other part of me was fearful of any wild beasts that might be prowling about. I picked a direction and started walking.

Trudging on for nearly an hour, I had just begun to lose hope when I saw a glimpse of the palace through the trees. Relief washed over me and I started to run towards the sight. I was almost through the woods when the root of a rather large ash tree had tripped me, causing me to fall and twist my ankle. I hissed from the pain of trying to move it, knowing there was no way I would make it back to the palace that night. In that moment, I allowed myself to feel angry at Loki for his awful schemes. If it weren't for his behavior not two hours earlier I wouldn't have found myself in this position.

I didn't have long to grumble though as I heard shuffling and snorting not far from where I lay. I looked up and saw a wild boar with massive tusks no more than one hundred yards away from me. It had caught my scent and was started to charge! I tried to stand but my ankle quickly gave way.

"HELP! Someone please help me!" I cried out.

The boar squealed and grunted as it got closer. I turned away, ready to feel the tearing pain of its tusks, when I heard another animal jump in front of me. I looked up to see a giant panther, the biggest I had ever seen, standing in the boars way. It opened its mouth and roared and the boar stopped in its tracks before turning and running away as fast as it could. The panther then turned its attention to me. I was frozen with fear; I wanted to get up and run as fast as I could but I was held down by an unseen force as the animal stalked towards me. I closed my eyes and whimpered, turning away as its mouth came to my head… and then it licked my cheek. I opened my eyes and turned back to panther.

"… Loki?" I asked tentatively.

The panther winked at me before it started to shimmer away in gold until the Prince was crouched before me, a wicked smile on his lips.

My fear switched to anger in an instant.

"Oh dear," he said as he looked over my ankle, "This isn't good."

He had barely laid his hand on my ankle when my rage got the better of me. With my other foot, I swiftly kicked his hand away.

"Don't touch me, you monster!"

He looked back at me, "Hardly the appropriate sentiment to give someone who is trying to heal you. And I didn't force you to run, Tynia."

"You took advantage of my fear. And you let me wander in the woods without any help."

"I was always nearby," he answered nonchalantly before turning his attention back to my ankle, "Now, I'm afraid that my ability to heal is not as skilled as the Queens. But I can mend it enough that you can ride back to the palace. Then we'll have it properly seen to."

Before I could retort, he laid his hand on my ankle again. His touch was cool and the magic I felt flowing through it only warmed me slightly. Not a moment later and he was finished. Quickly, he pulled a handkerchief from his trousers and wrapped my ankle with it.

Removing his hand, he stood up and offered it to me, "There. Now let's see if you can walk."

Still too angry to accept anymore help from him, I pushed myself off of the ground alone. Though still rather tender, I could at least hobble without assistance. I looked around and spotted the horses near the opening I had tried to run to earlier and slowly made my way to Tove. Loki followed behind me. Walking so painfully slow seemed to take a lifetime but finally I had reached my horse and beckoned her to the ground where I was able to climb onto her without straining my ankle further. Once Loki had mounted his horse, we rode back to the palace in silence.

Whether it was by luck or by the Queens incredible timing, she was at the stables as we slowly trotted in. Queen Frigga had just taken the reigns to her own mare, Ase, when she noticed the thick air between her son and I (and the rudimentary bandage) and handed them back to Egil again before walking over to us.

"And what is the meaning of this?" she asked Loki calmly, but directly.

I had never felt more pleasure in my life to see him squirm uncomfortably. But as much as I would have liked to explain the whole truth of his trickery, I was still his servant and had no place to speak ill of his Highness.

I swallowed my pride and spoke, "It was accidental, your Majesty."

Queen Frigga turned her kind eyes to me.

"His Highness suggested that we stop and rest the horses, and as I dismounted my ankle was caught in the foothold. I twisted it terribly on the way down. Prince Loki did his best to heal me before we returned back to the palace where it could be properly seen to."

"I see," Queen Frigga smiled a knowing smile before turning her eyes back to Loki, who still refused to meet her gaze. "Well, then. Rather than force you to walk and further your pain, let us see to it now."

She walked over to me and started to carefully remove the handkerchief when I tried to stop her.

"Thank you, your Majesty, but please do not be troubled by a servant."

Queen Frigga's kind gaze immediately silenced me. She continued to remove the bandage, laid her hands on my ankle, and in a flash of warmth and gold the pain had disappeared. I rolled my foot around, testing its capability, before dismounting Tove and bowing before her.

"Thank you, your Majesty," I spoke softly.

"Loki, I thought I had instructed you better than this on healing magic," she turned to him, "Perhaps it would suit you well to return all of our horses to their stables and spend the time until the banquet studying and improving on the matter?"

Loki smiled and nodded, "Yes, mother."

I watched as he dismounted and lead the animals away when Queen Frigga wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Tynia, walk with me, won't you?"

I bowed my head and followed where her Majesty led us.

"It has come to my attention that Loki has promoted you from your previous station to that of personal servant," she continued as we walked inside the palace. "How are you enjoying that so far?"

I was unsure of how to answer. I simply kept my head bowed.

The Queen laughed softly, "Come, my dear. I am mother to the God of Tricks, you can tell me your concerns."

I looked up at her, "… You won't tell him?"

"Not if you wish this conversation private."

I nodded.

"Very well, I shall not say a word to my son. Now, how goes it?"

Taking a deep breath, I answered her: "It is as if he enjoys toying with me, your Majesty."

She nodded softly.

"What am I to do? I was happy working in the kitchens; things were simple. Now I fear nearly every moment I shall be looking over my shoulder, wondering what sort of trick he will set on me next."

Queen Frigga chuckled, "Tynia, you have been at the palace a long time. What have you noticed about my sons?"

I thought for a moment, "Prince Thor is widely popular with the people, but Prince Loki has seemed to always keep to himself. While Thor has always invested his energies into games and battles and physical strength, Loki has seemed to prefer study and magic and strength of mind."

"Very good. My sons are polar opposites. As you said, Thor has the love of most of Asgard. He has always felt completely accepted and belonged. Loki, on the other hand, has not been so fortunate. I believe he chose you as his personal servant because you both share that quality: wanting to belong."

I looked up at her, "Begging your pardon, your Majesty. Do you mean to suggest that he is lonely?"

She smiled at me before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "Don't judge him too harshly, dear. And do not be afraid to speak your mind and your boundaries to him."

She turned and started walking away towards the great hall but not before turning back one last time.

"It will be several hours until the banquet. And as the Prince has been subjected to study for the remainder of the day, I believe it would not be a crime for you to go enjoy a little luncheon and perhaps catch up with some old friends?"

She winked before turning away again. I instantly felt calmer after talking with Queen Frigga and couldn't help but smile. As I made my way to the kitchens, I thought deeply about the details of our conversation and suddenly felt more secure in my new station as Prince Loki's personal servant. Now that I had obtained permission from the Queen herself to be more defending of my person, I would not allow myself to be toyed with any longer.

I had taken my time in the kitchens, enjoying a meal in private. I watched as everyone around bustled about with various meats, fruits, vegetables, fresh baked breads and cakes, and barrels of wine and mead in preparation for that evening. Although it would have been nice to visit with some of my old companions, I knew better than to get in anyone's way at a time like this. Spotting Helka, I offered my help but rather than accept it, she insisted that kitchen duties were no longer required of me and beckoned I sit back down away from the chaos.

When I had finished with my lunch, I walked back to my quarters slowly. I watched as the great halls decorations came together with life; it was sure to be a glorious feast and I suddenly felt a hint of excitement at the thought of witnessing it for the first time. Years of working in the kitchens and staying completely out of the light, this would be a thing to behold. Eventually I reached my destination and walked into my quarters with excitement only to be taken by surprise again. Loki was sitting on my bed, disappointment in his eyes. My first instinct was to lower my head, but I held my ground, maintained eye contact and shut the door behind me.

"Where the devil have you been?" He demanded.

"At lunch."

"Oh, really? Does it always take you three hours to eat?"

I ignored him and walked to my wardrobe to put away my sandals.

"Need I remind you that your station is to wait on me and whatever I might require?" he continued, "When I call, you come."

I took a deep breath and steeled myself before turning back to him.

"I may now be your personal servant, but I am not your lap dog, Loki."

His eyes widened in shock at my use of his name. Before he could retort, I continued:

"While I am still not completely familiar with all of the actions of my station, I will not be summoned like a mongrel at your every ridiculous whim. Further, these are my quarters and I have a right to my privacy, even as a servant. When you require something of me, I will come to you. But this space is mine. And I, _humbly,_ request that you respect that. If that is to be an issue, then I will request with her Majesty to be sent back to the kitchens and you shall have to find another servant to torment."

Loki seemed to consider what I told him a moment before chuckling sinisterly, "You threaten me with my mothers authority?"

I remained still.

He smiled and nodded before walking towards the door that separated us, "Very well, Tynia. I shall respect the boundaries you have put in place."

"… Thank you," I replied and turned back to my wardrobe to retrieve a golden gown for the evening.

"But may I just say, for being in a position to demand respect, it is curious that you did not demand I diminish my advances towards you."

I froze in my spot; he was right. I turned to retort but before I could he had winked at me and vanished before my eyes. I felt a flush cover me; how I could have forgotten to mention that in my one moment of power with him was maddening. I mentally berated myself for not taking further advantage of the situation and instead set to work changing out of my now very messy green frock and into one of the golden gowns I had picked. I had barely finished pinning back my long, dark hair when I noticed it began to turn dark outside. Remembering one of my new duties was to assist the Prince with his ceremonial wear, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Tynia," he called.

I opened it and walked in to see him sitting by the balcony, dressed in only his loose white shirt and black pants, reading a book. Given all the clothing each member of the Royal Family usually wore on the day to day, I turned my head down and blushed at the lack thereof.

"Your Highness, it is time to prepare for the banquet."

"Very well," he answered smugly before setting his book down and walking towards the large adjoining room that was his closet, "Shall we?"

I nodded and followed him.

 **Obviously we are starting to see Tynia become a little more confident bit by bit and I'm enjoying writing her journey that way. It'll be fun to see Loki realize he's ultimately met his match in this girl :) I hope this chapter answers some of you lovely reviewers questions regarding why he picked her to torment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Loki nor any characters associated to the Marvel Universe, all writes belong to Disney.**

 **This chapter is a bit more angsty than romantic, but my goal is to build Tynia and Loki's relationship. Enjoy!**

Though I stood among the other servants at the banquet, it was truly a sight to behold. I, Tynia, former kitchen servant was standing behind Prince Loki, adorned in my golden gown, and was a part of the gloriousness that surrounded me instead of listening to it in the servants quarters. Once each member of the Royal Family and their guests had their fill and began to mingle, the servants present had been allowed to help themselves to the feast. That was where it became an unpleasant experience for me as I knew not a soul among my station to be friendly with. As Loki was occupied with other nobles and had no use of me at the moment, I took my suckling pig and mead to the balcony where I could be away from the noise and instead enjoy the quiet, blissful moonlight.

I walked out and was pleased to discover it completely vacant. Taking a seat where I could see the gardens but still run back inside in case I was summoned, I had just taken a sip of mead when I saw a figure in shadow moving away from the festivities and towards the stairs that led to the gardens. I glanced back towards the festivities but it appeared that no one else had noticed this peculiarity. Curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to follow.

The figure moved along the walls of the palace, down through the training grounds, and finally towards the river. It was as though my presence was detected, for when we reached the river the figure turned around. I ducked into the shadows as the moonlight bounced off of the water and I was able to see who this mystery was: Loki. My eyes widened in shock; why would Loki leave the banquet? Once he appeared to be satisfied that he was alone, he turned back around and began to walk again. He turned the corner and I followed once more. Though my gut screamed at me to turn back before I could be caught in another one of his tricks, my interest was still unsatisfied and I continued on. But when I turned the corner, he was gone. I was met with only a cool chill coming from somewhere that I could not see. I suddenly felt very afraid and quickly decided to return to the banquet.

I had made it as far as the training grounds when I was suddenly pulled by the wrist into the shadows, a hand covering my mouth before I could scream. I did my best to flail my hands about me and hit my attacker anyway that I could when I heard: "Shhh, shhhh…"

I looked up to see Loki holding me there and instantly silenced. Finally, he released my mouth from his grasp.

"What are you doing here?" he asked very quietly.

"I saw you leaving the banquet."

"… Were you following me?" He smirked.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his incorrigible attitude. "I thought you might have been an intruder and wanted to see for myself before summoning the guards."

"Ah, you survive a wild boar and therefore are brave enough to follow a stranger into the dark?"

Ignoring his quip, I turned to leave but was stopped by his hand at my waist. Looking back into his eyes, I shivered at his expression.

"… I ask that you release me," I said in hushed tones.

He smirked, "Very well… for a price."

My eyes widened at his crudeness.

His finger caressed my cheek as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I felt my heart race as he leaned in close to me. Closing my eyes, I blushed at the feeling of his cheekbones brush against mine when I heard him whisper, "Never… ever… raise your hand to me again."

I took a shuddering breath and blinked in response. Loki moved away and gestured towards the stairs, "Now, after you."

The urge to run from him was overwhelming me. But once I managed to gain control of my breathing once again, I instead decided to walk with my head held high. He followed closely behind me until we had reached the banquet again.

"If you will excuse me," I turned to bow, "I should like to go and finish my supper now."

"And you may after a dance."

My eyes widened. I looked up at him, "… It does not look well for a Prince to dance with a servant."

"Neither does it look well for a servant to spy on the Prince, yet here we find ourselves," he took my hand and attempted to pull me to the floor nearest the musicians, "Come."

I hesitated, "Is… that an order, your Highness?"

He looked back at me. I suddenly felt horrid when I saw the flash of hurt go through his eyes. When he released my hand, the feeling grew stronger.

"… Never mind. Enjoy." He turned to walk into the great hall alone.

Watching him walk past all of the festivities and the ones that called themselves his friends, I felt ashamed for refusing him a simple dance. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

For the next week, Loki barely acknowledged me more than he had to. What I thought was terrible service at the beginning of my time with him paled in comparison to the atmosphere of this moment. He no longer talked to me with the exception of giving me an order. When he said my name, it no longer had an air of kindness to it. I felt more alone than I had in my life. Curiously, I wanted to apologize to him in hopes of regaining our… whatever it was, it felt close to a budding friendship. Before I could ever get the chance to, he would dismiss me abruptly and turn his back. With Prince Thor's approaching coronation, Loki's agitation only increased. And the morning of, I did my absolute best to stand clear of him as much as I could. Standing amidst the crowd closest to the Royal Family, my interest should have been on Thor but instead I found myself watching Loki. Whilst everyone else surrounding us was smiling with glee, he curiously remained passive and resigned. I know I was not imagining things when he suddenly appeared sad at Odin's proclamation of Thor being his heir. Then with the coronation being suddenly cancelled due to the appearance of the Frost Giants, the entire kingdom was dismissed from the Great Hall whilst the matter was looked in to.

I sat in my room admiring a panting that hung on its wall when I heard the door to Loki's chambers open and shut. From the sounds of things, I would have guessed that he was getting ready for something. I quickly walked over and knocked on the door separating us.

"You may enter," he called.

I walked in to see him shucking his ceremonial wear and I immediately set to work picking it up when he stopped me.

"Don't bother with that now. Retrieve my hunting clothes."

Confused, I looked up, "You're going hunting?"

"You could say," he answered shortly.

"Should I prepare to accompany you?"

"No, this particular prey is far more dangerous and you would be in the way."

I was reaching the end of my tolerance for his verbal daggers, but I held my tongue on the matter. "Very well, where shall you be hunting?"

"Jotenheim," he said flippantly.

I looked up in shock and dropped his clothes, "… Jo-Jotenheim? You're going to the land of the Frost Giants?"

Loki looked up at me with cruel amusement, "Suddenly worried for my well being?"

I frowned at him, "That isn't fair."

He didn't answer.

I swallowed, "To go to Jotenheim is a mistake. You could be killed."

He returned to dressing, "Perhaps. But then if I am, you shall be released from your duties as my personal servant and therefore will be able to go back to the kitchens without anything to stop you. I should think you would be pleased at the chance of me risking my life if just for the hope of that."

"Loki—"

"Fear not, Tynia," he walked towards the door, "This is all my idiotic brothers idea. But I shall see to it that we are stopped before the Frost Giants ever lay a hand on us."

"That gives me very little relief."

"I shall expect everything to be straightened up again by the time I return."

He slammed the door behind him, silencing me before I could say another word. I felt the strangest of sensations with him: worried for his safety, but cross at his conduct. My station as a servant was losing its control over my obedience to him more and more, but I decided to table my desire to confront him for the moment and set to work putting everything in his chambers in order. As he was usually very tidy, there was not much work to be done and I found myself sitting on the divan by the fireplace as it grew darker. With the events gone awry from the day, exhaustion found me and I fell asleep.

The sound of the Prince's bedchamber doors slamming shut again roused me awake; I jumped from the divan to see Loki storm inside. He stopped to look at me with fury but I noticed the marks of tears where they had fallen on his face. While I expected him to shout or cast insults at me, he simply turned and marched out onto the balcony. My first instinct was to run to my quarters and avoid his wrath, but the image of his despair stopped me. Nervously, I walked towards the balcony.

His hands were placed on the terrace rail as he looked out over Asgard; his body language very terse. I gulped, "Y-your Highness?"

He didn't answer.

I walked closer until I was right behind him and tried again, "Loki? What's wrong?"

He hung his head, "… Thor has been banished to Midgard and it would appear we are at war with the Jotuns again."

While I gasped at the second piece of news, his reaction to his brothers banishment was puzzling as I didn't think he cared for Thor that much. Still, I knew the pain of losing a loved one only too well. I gently placed my hand on his back. My touch did nothing to calm him but still I left my hand where it sat.

"Loki, I am so sorry. Losing someone you love, even to banishment, is a terrible burden to bear."

"I am not burdened by the loss of that witless oaf!" he growled, "I am burdened by Odin's lies!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "… What do you mean?"

Finally, he turned to gaze at me. While his anger was still present, the tears were fresh and falling.

"I…"

He couldn't continue. I nearly fell backwards when he threw his arms around me and began to sob uncontrollably. Unsure of what else I could do, I held him as best as I could.

"Shhhh… shhhhh… it's alright," I soothed, "Everything will be alright…"

He shook his head against me and muttered, "No… no it will not."

Though confused at his declaration, I dropped the matter and held the Prince tightly long into the night until he had calmed. Upon seeing him for the first time so vulnerable, he no longer frightened me.

 **I will admit that I'm not 100% happy with this chapter as it doesn't flow together all that well, I thought it best to move forward with the actual story and not focus on the irritation between Tynia and Loki in between the banquet and Thor's coronation where the real turn of events happened (and we all know what those are ;)) I would appreciate some reviews in regards to this new development however! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for taking so long to publish this new chapter, thank you all for being so patient!**

 **Note: a deleted scene from the movie THOR inspired this chapter and quite frankly it should NOT have been deleted as it gave Loki much more depth and complexity than the movie portrayed. I hope that my chapter will help to fill that little void THOR left us all with :) and in case there's any confusion, this chapter takes place the morning after Odin went into Odinsleep and just before Loki decides to pay Thor a visit.**

 **Enjoy!**

I waited outside of the Allfathers chambers for the Prince; early in the morning, he had been summoned by Queen Frigga to her side and I had followed. With the doors shut for the sake of privacy, I stood alone in the grand foyer until I heard the sounds of footsteps marching; the royal guard approaching along with Arvid who was carrying Odin's staff. Quickly, I rose to my feet and advanced to him.

"Arvid, what is happening?"

The stuffy man turned his nose upward, "Know your place, Tynia. His Majesty shall be joining us soon."

Although annoyed at his rude behavior, I walked back to where I had been waiting and stood erect and attentive.

Two of the guards then opened the doors and I saw Loki standing just behind them, the Allfather asleep and his Queen by his side. Arvid then approached, bowed before Loki and presented the staff to him. I saw the fear, confusion, and uncertainty in the Prince's eyes as he looked back to his mother. My eyes widened in shock at the scene before me; Loki's despair and confusion the night before was no longer a wonder given these new developments.

"Thor is banished, the line of succession falls to you," Queen Frigga spoke authoritatively. "Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours."

Loki then gingerly accepted the staff from Arvid and once again faced the Queen.

"Make your father proud, my king."

Loki bowed his head to his royal parents before leaving the chambers, the doors shutting behind him. He took a moment to look at the staff in his hand before looking to me.

"You," he pointed to one of the guard, "have someone from the kitchens send wine and two goblets to my bedchambers."

"Yes, your Majesty," the guard nodded before running off.

"Tynia, come with me." Loki said.

"Yes your High-your Majesty," I stuttered.

He turned down the hall and began to walk away briskly, I followed him and the guards followed behind me. He led us back to his chambers, the guards opened and closed the doors for us. When we were alone, Loki gazed more intently at the staff in his hand. I stood before him and patiently waited for him to speak.

"… I am King," he said softly, unsurely.

I blinked.

He looked at me and repeated, much more confidently, "I am King."

I nodded, "Yes, your Majesty. You are now the King."

A triumphant smile crossed his face. A knock came at the door and I turned to retrieve the wine that had been summoned and thanked the maid before shutting the door again. I had barely set the goblets down on a nearby table when Loki took one and poured the wine into it and handed it to me.

"We must celebrate," he said enthusiastically, taking his own full goblet in hand, "To Asgard!"

I eyed him curiously, "… To Asgard."

While he drank most of his cup, I took only a sip of mine.

"Don't be shy, Tynia. While yesterday was full of disappointments and uncertainty, today is a great day! And I will rule justly and with honor in my fathers stead."

I could not help but feel suspicious; something was not quite right and I could not place my finger on it. Still, I responded, "Yes, your Majesty."

He stopped smiling but only for a moment, "… What's wrong? Is this not worth commemorating?"

I looked down, "This is indeed a great day, my King."

"You think so? Then why am I alone in my celebration?"

Looking back up, I steadied myself, "May I speak freely, your Majesty?"

"You may," he nodded.

I set down my goblet, "Last night you were in despair and you referred to the Allfather by his name. Your brother had been banished and you were hurt by something. Today you are giddy and are calling the King 'father' again. One cannot help but wonder why."

Loki's smile disappeared, "Is becoming King not enough to alter the course of ones pain?"

"Perhaps if becoming King is what one really wants."

He set his goblet down and loomed over me, "Choose your next words wisely."

Though his proximity to me was unnerving, I swallowed and continued, "What is it that you really want, Loki?"

He turned away from me and walked towards the fireplace, sitting down on the divan. Cautiously, I joined him. The silence between us was unbearable. Finally, I cleared my throat.

"… I only wish to help you. And I am not sure how."

"And what on earth makes you think that I need help?"

I turned to look at him, "I think you long for acceptance by all those that surround you."

The look in his eyes was unmistakable, I instantly knew I had hit a nerve.

"Is that what all of this is about?" I continued, "Do you wish for that so much so that you will take up a throne you're not even sure you want?"

"Don't misread my hesitance, Tynia. I was raised up to be a King. And a King I am. I don't expect a silly kitchen slave to understand."

That did it. I immediately rose from my seat and walked towards my own chambers.

"I did not dismiss you!" Loki called.

"Then have me executed!" I shouted back before slamming my door.

Loki remained in the great hall for the remainder of the day. I had tried to stay busy with cleaning and tidying his chambers but there was only so many times I could fluff pillows before I had to join him and wait for his next orders. I had just entered the throne room when I noticed the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif leaving in a curtly manner. I looked up and saw the heavy toll on Loki's face. Still, I was too angry with his earlier comments that I said nothing. He sat on the throne, I stood at his side, and the guards stood around him. The silence was unbearable. Finally, he rose to his feet.

"Guards, leave us."

They scurried away quickly and I found myself standing before Loki in all of his ceremonial wear. I lowered my head.

"What do you require, your Majesty?"

"Your forgiveness."

I looked up into his eyes.

"I apologize for my behavior, that was a cruel thing to say to you and I ask that you forgive me."

"… Your apology is accepted."

His smile was the first genuine one I had seen in nearly a week and I couldn't help but smile in return. He then turned and offered his arm, "Will you walk with me?"

Although still concerned with protocol, I knew I would not be able to win this particular conflict and accepted his arm. He cleared his throat as he led me to the gardens.

"You were right. Becoming King was never really what I wanted, but rather to be fully accepted by my father."

I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"… Thor was always destined to be King, I knew that. Still, to have the same amount of love and consideration was what I craved for so long."

"… And now?"

"Now I have the chance to prove to my father that I would make a great King and that I am in fact a worthy son."

"But you are a worthy son."

He turned and smiled mischievously at me, "You believe so?"

"I believe you are worth more to the Allfather than you think. You are just as much his son as Thor is and he loves you."

His pained expression was unmistakable, "If only that were true."

"Is it not?"

He didn't respond. I was about to press the matter further when he pulled me into a shady corner of the garden and trapped me against a tree. His eyes raked over my whole body and I shivered.

"I… I really thought that we were past this, your Majesty."

Loki chuckled, "Past what?"

"This… whatever this is that you are d-doing…" I stuttered as he pushed a strand of my hair away from my face. I felt my body turn very warm as he made the chaste gesture.

"Just because you are a maddening woman, Tynia, does not mean that my desires for you have stopped," he smiled as his arm snaked around my back, "But if you tell me to let you go now, I will do so."

And honestly in that moment, I didn't want him to. Trembling, I ran my fingers up his arms until they rested on his shoulders. I felt the heat of blushing cross my cheeks and descend along the rest of my body. I closed my eyes as he leaned in to me when we were interrupted by the palace guards approaching.

"Forgive the intrusion, your Majesty, but there appears to be a problem at the Bifrost."

Loki groaned as he released me. Embarrassed, I quickly turned away from them all.

"Very well," he growled at them before he turned to me, "I do not know how long I shall be detained. You are free for the afternoon."

I bowed, "Thank you, your Majesty."

He marched in one direction and I turned away in another when I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. Turning around , I saw the guard known as Calder had stayed behind.

"It is a shame to be in the service of the Silvertongue Prince, is it not?" He mocked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I only implied that a lovely thing such as yourself is wasted on the eyes of a Prince that leaves a trail of broken hearts," he smiled at me.

I cringed in reply.

"Well, good day to you, Lady Tynia." Calder bowed then left.

I quickly pushed his words out of my mind and decided to enjoy a little walk through the garden until it was time for supper.

The next few days I rarely saw Loki as he was busy attending to affairs of State or listening to the problems of the people. As time went on, I could see the burden of the throne weighing heavily on him as he strived so hard to prove himself a benevolent ruler. It had not escaped my attention that many in Asgard were apprehensive to him being the new Regent and I could not understand why; we had yet to see further retaliation from Jotunheim, he had seen to it that every person in the kingdom was granted an audience with him, he had even decreed that much of the food that went to waste in the palace kitchens was dispersed among the poor and lowly. It was not until I happened to be walking by the door to the training arena one day that I received an answer.

I heard the sounds of hushed voices and decided to take a little look. I was startled to discover the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif standing around each other and talking quietly, so I did my best to sneak a little closer.

"What more can we do?" Fandral seemed to be demanding of the Lady Sif.

"We have been to every tavern, talked with every Lord and Lady about Asgard's new Prince Regent, there is little more to be said," Volstagg added.

"I told you that disgracing his name would not be good enough," Sif replied, "Loki is far too clever for mere talk to cause the people to uproar and have him bring Thor home."

My eyes opened wide in shock. How could they? They claimed to be Loki's friends and yet they were trying to smear his reputation as King with shame.

Hogun joined the discussion, "There is one other option..."

The others looked directly at him, seriousness in their eyes.

"That would be treason," Fandral spoke first, "We must try everything else first."

"Fandral is right," Volstagg agreed, "We must first try to stop Loki."

I didn't stay any longer. I quietly escaped the training arena and ran to Loki's bedchambers where he should have been retiring for the day.

Not bothering to knock, I ran inside and discovered him without his top garments. He seemed surprised only for a moment before the same mischievious smile covered his face again.

"Tynia, I was about to take my evening bath as you know. But if you're here to join me-"

Interrupting his innuendo, I exclaimed, "The Warriors Three have been trying to turn all of Asgard against you."

His smile instantly vanished.

Still panting from running so hard, I continued, "I overheard them saying how they have been talking behind your back to everyone from barmaids to the nobles trying to cause an uprising and force you to bring Thor back from Midgard."

Loki walked to his bed and sat down on the edge, dropping his head in his hands. He looked angry... and defeated.

Waiting only a moment, I walked over and sat down next to him. Still he was silent. It suddenly registered with me that he was still half bare and I suddenly felt a warm blush spreading over my cheeks. I looked down and away from him.

"What do you think?" he asked me quietly.

"... Of what?"

"Of my being King. Have I not done all I can to help Asgard prosper?"

"You have only been King for a few days, but yes I believe you have been a benevolent one."

"Then you agree that their actions are treasonous?"

I turned to him; he had lifted his head but was staring straight ahead at nothing. Gingerly, I laid my hand on his arm. Touching him turned my skin to gooseflesh. He turned to look back at me.

"I think they miss Thor and these are the actions of friends trying to bring their friend home. They are misguided actions, certainly, but I would not call them treasonous."

Though my words did not seem to calm him completely, his eyes did soften somewhat. "Then tell me, Tynia, what must I do to prove to everyone that I would make a great King?"

I shrugged, "Loki, I am not a learned servant that understands the politics of royalty. The only thing I do know is that you must not give in to false accusations. You must keep trying your best and, perhaps, one day an opportunity will come where you will truly prove yourself a great King... and a great man."

He considered my words for a moment; he seemed to be turning them over in his mind as he thought about what I had said. Finally he smiled mischieviously again, "You're right, I only need the opportunity."

I couldn't explain it, but his suddenly new confident attitude felt troublesome. I couldn't help but wonder what he was plotting then...

 **Sorry the print is smaller, I have NO idea what happened there. Anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews so far! Please keep them coming!  
In regards to one of the questions posted: there is a reason why this is all told completely in Tynia's point of view and that will be addressed in the final chapter ;) you'll love the twist I promise.  
Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This slow burn is starting to burn a little bit more... Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Once again, Loki had business out of Asgard and went to Heimdall. I watched the Bifrost lighten the sky for a few moments before darkening again and I was once more left alone. With my King being away so often, I found myself more and more with nothing to do. So I began to wander the palace, taking the time to truly admire the paintings and depictions everywhere within the halls. I had not realized that I had come upon the Allfathers chambers until I noticed the guards in front of me. But when I had turned to leave, they stopped me.

"Queen Frigga wishes an audience with you."

They opened the door and I quickly bowed before the Queen and sleeping King.

"Rise, Tynia, and come sit with me a moment," Frigga beckoned me to her side.

I slowly approached; I had never witnessed the Allfather in Odinsleep before and I was hypnotized. When I glanced back at my Queen, she was smiling. I quickly cleared my throat.

"Forgive me, your Majesty. It's just that I have never-"

"It is not a crime of Asgard to be curious, my dear. There is no harm done."

I could not help but smile at her kind and generous nature. As I took my seat next to her, she gently took my hand.

"I wish to know how our son is faring."

"He... is a gracious King, your Majesty. He has done much in the little time he has sat on the throne, I have hardly seen him rest."

She smiled, "That is well... but how IS he?"

I looked down at our hands, "... Troubled. He has very little support from those he would call friends. He is desperate to prove himself, and I fear for him."

Queen Frigga nodded sadly and turned her attention back to the Allfather.

Silence ensued until I cleared my throat, "Your Majesty, what must I do to help him?"

She shook her head softly, "No more than what you have given. You have been a worthy companion to Loki since the day that he picked you. I trust you to know what he needs when he needs it."

"Your Majesty, surely there is something you can do to help Loki overcome all those who would doubt him?"

"My place is at my husbands side, Tynia," she gently smiled at me, "and I will not leave it. Not while his life is in the balance. You are doing fine, and I believe Loki would listen to you should you sense he might make the wrong choice as King."

That gave me very little confidence; though I certainly had not behaved like one in the past few days, I knew that I was still a servant and would never be permitted to sway the King.

It was long past dark when Loki had finally returned; I lay awake in my bed when I heard the doors next to my chambers close. Gingerly, I knocked on mine and heard him answer abruptly, "Come in!"

His mood was... peculiar to say the least. On the one hand I would have thought him giddy while on the other he was exasperated. He moved about his chambers in a frenzy, discarding his emblems and seeming at war with himself.

"... My Lord?" I asked him quietly, afraid should he lash out.

He turned to me suddenly and I flinched. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths before addressing me, "... Thor has elected to stay on Midgard, and I worry that Heimdall may betray me."

"... Why would Heimdall betray you?"

"It doesn't matter why," he turned away from me, "He is like everyone else, he does not want me on the throne."

I carefully walked closer until I was right behind him, "Not everyone feels that way, your Majesty. Your mother, for instance, believes that you make a fine King."

That seemed to soften him somewhat as he had relaxed his shoulders.

"... Perhaps you might talk to Heimdall about why-"

"No," he cut me off, "There is no talking to him. As long as he does not commit any treasonous acts, things are fine the way they are."

Though he would not say it, I could tell something was not right. I reached out and had barely touched his arm when he suddenly turned to me again. His normally clear, green eyes were swirling with confusion... and I found myself lost in them. I reached my hand up and gently laid my palm against his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"... Your face is so cold," I noticed.

He opened his eyes again, "... Father sent Thor to a frightfully cold part of Midgard. I supposed I must have gotten a little chill."

It was a lie and I knew it. I narrowed my eyes, "I suppose I'm starting to understand why one of your many names is Trickster."

I pulled my hand away only to feel him grab my wrist. He said nothing. And still I found myself becoming more and more lost in his eyes. I felt my face redden and quickly looked down.

"Your sharp tongue has grown far too accustomed to freedom, Tynia," Loki said softly.

"Perhaps serving the Silvertongued Prince has loosened it a great deal."

He pulled me flush against him and I gasped. His free hand snaked up my back and held me there against his chest while he still held my wrist captive with the other. Looking back into his eyes, I saw the hungry panther in the forest ready to devour me. My core clenched in heat.

"If I am such a terrible influence, why have you not let me kiss you yet?"

My eyes widened and desire pooled within me. He had always been brazen and direct in his approach, that was no secret, but I was still unprepared for his erotic advances and it frightened me. I was trembling in his arms but he made no effort to release me from them. Finally he let my hand go, but only to push the loose strands of my hair away from my face. I looked down and found his lips parted and inviting... Gods I had the urge to let them ravish mine. When they curved into a smile I looked back into Loki's eyes again.

"Your will is breaking, darling," he whispered to me, "As is mine for allowing you to choose when I will take you to my bed."

I wanted to retort but my words could not escape my throat.

"And the longer I hold you in my arms, the closer I am to breaking my promise," his eyes narrowed on me, "... Or perhaps that is what you want?"

I couldn't breathe from the intensity of it all. It was enough to frighten me out of the trance he had me under and I pushed myself away from him. Loki released me without issue, but his eyes never left mine.

I swallowed the lump that had built in my throat, "I... I do not want you to kiss me."

He was still smiling and that only frightened me further. I turned on my heels and quickly walked towards my chambers. I had barely touched the knob when I heard him say wickedly, "Not tonight anyway. But soon, _very_ soon, you will."

A shiver ran up my spine; I opened the door and slammed it behind me. My face was flushed, I was panting, and not even the cool night air was helping. I was alight with desire. Looking over to my washing basin, I quickly filled it with cold water, soaked my rag and began to attempt to cool my fevered skin. I glanced back towards the door that separated me from my King and for a moment I felt tempted to walk in and let him relieve this heat another way. As soon as the thought came to mind, I splashed the cold water onto my face. He was right: my will to deny him was breaking.

 **I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter, everything is starting to come to a fever pitch :) don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize to you lovely readers for taking so long to post (my children have been sick) but I will do my best to be better about updating now that things have cooled down some. Just for the record, as we are coming to the end of the THOR timeline, this story does in fact go on through AVENGERS and THOR: DARKWORLD :) so don't worry! Enjoy!**

I could not sleep that night; I must have lay awake in bed for hours tossing and turning. It was not just the thought of Loki and his seductions, but also the lies that he had attempted to feed me. Although I knew he was a great ruler, his cunning behind closed doors was troubling me. Perhaps more than it should. Finally, I gave up all hope of sleeping, rose from my chambers, and made my way towards the gardens. It had seemed so long ago that I dreamed of the opportunity to just enjoy walking through them without rushing, and even though I had been a royal personal servant for weeks now, I was only just allowing myself this indulgence. I ran my hands through the many roses that peaked away from the thorny bushes; their soft petals combined with the subtle fragrance temporarily causing me to forget all that weighed on my mind until I heard the sound of rather large footsteps behind me.

I turned to see Sir Calder walking towards me slowly.

"Sir Calder," I curtsied, "Good evening."

"Good evening, Lady Tynia," he bowed to me, "Rather late to be walking about the castle grounds at night, don't you agree?"

"Oh, I was just trying to clear my head."

"I see," He nodded at me, smiling sympathetically, "The new King certainly has his moments of... well, he can be very self-serving."

Confused, I burrowed my eyebrows together, "Whatever do you mean? He has been very attentive of Asgard in his rule."

"Loki's reputation as the Prince of Mischief isn't for naught, Tynia," Calder smiled at me, "There's no shame in admitting it can be difficult serving him."

He stepped closer to me but I quickly walked around him, "Yes, well, thank you for your concern. I feel better now, so I will retire for the evening."

"Of course, goodnight Lady Tynia."

"Goodnight, Sir Calder." I quickly got away from him, my serenity in the gardens lost now. With nowhere else to go that I might find a little peace, I returned to my chambers.

Walking in through my door, I could not help but stare at the door that separated Loki and I. A shiver ran up my spine thinking of what had happened only hours prior... how close I had been to letting him kiss me. I suddenly felt very warm all over again. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself standing in front of the door and my hand raised to knock on it. I was going to...and then I stopped myself. I knew he would never tell me anything, no matter how close our 'friendship' had gotten. He had an agenda, and I obviously was not a part of it.

I turned to retire to my bed once and for all when I heard the softest knock come from behind the door. I turned and looked at it, convinced I was hearing things. But then it came again, slightly louder this time. I gulped; Loki had never knocked on my door before. Any time he wanted to talk to me, he had summoned me. For him to be seeking permission to speak to me was... frightening. My hands shaking, I opened the door.

Loki stood on the other side, sadness in his eyes. For a moment we stood there staring at each other. Deciding the break the tension, I opened my mouth to speak when he went first.

"Do you really find it difficult? Serving me, that is."

He had heard Calder. I wasn't altogether surprised as the balcony to his bedchambers overlooked the gardens, and to know that he could not sleep either was somewhat comforting. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, I weighed my words carefully before responding, "... Not difficult, just... you're difficult to understand is all."

Loki, seemingly appeased by my answer, nodded his head. Clearing his throat, he asked, "May I come in?"

It was one thing having him in my room during the day whenever he wanted in the past, but at night and with my permission was a terrifying thought. I would be allowing him into my space. Gulping, I nodded and stepped aside, allowing him to pass. Loki walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I slowly moved to join him.

The silence between us was unbearable. Finally, I cleared my throat, "I know this is a heavy burden on you, Loki. And I only wish to help you."

He chuckled sadly and looked to his folded hands, "Why would you want to help the Prince of Mischief?"

I turned to look at him, "... Believe it or not, I have come to care for you in the last few weeks. Despite everything, I do."

He turned to face me and I saw the genuine surprise in his eyes. With the moonlight shining through my window on his face, my mouth suddenly felt dry. Swallowing, I continued, "Please, talk to me and let me help you. I do not wish to hurt or betray you."

He seemed to consider my words for a moment before nodding, "Very well... I have a plan to prove myself to everyone that I would be a good and worthy King... I went to Jotunheim this past evening."

My eyes widened in fear of just the mention of that dreaded frozen tundra.

"I spoke with Laufey... I intend to bring him to Asgard."

"What? Why?"

"Please try to understand, Tynia," he answered quickly and took my hands, "The Jotuns will not stop until they have their war, especially after the trouble Thor has caused. But by letting them come to Asgard there is an opportunity to stop that from happening. Especially if Laufey gives me... a reason to stop it all..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did he really intend to plot an assasination? I could certainly see the logic behind his reasoning, but this was madness. I pulled my hands away and stood over Loki.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"You want to bring Laufey here just to assasinate him? What possible 'reason' could he give you to merit that?"

Loki calmly replied, "If he intends to harm my father..."

My eyes widened, "Loki please tell me that you would never do that. It is dangerous, and completely mad! And what's to say the other Jotuns wouldn't try to come back and avenge their King? Just because you cut off the head of the serpent does not always mean that the body dies."

Loki stood up and looked down at me, "They would try that. Which is why after it happens, there won't be anymore Jotunheim."

I gasped, "... No..."

"Tynia," he took my hands again, "The Frost Giants are monsters. With or without Laufey they will not rest until Asgard falls. They have slaughtered hundreds of Asgardians, including your own father! This will assure peace throughout the realms, assure the Kingdom that I am a worthy successor to my father, and finally there will be justice for the losses our people have suffered."

"Loki," I took his face in my hands, hoping that I could help him see how mad his plans were, "This is not justice, this is genocide. You will have the blood of millions of innocent Jotuns on your hands if you do this: men, women, children-"

"Children?" he barked at me, tears brimming in his eyes, "Those monsters abandon their children to die if they are not born perfect in their image! I would be doing all of those children a favor by ensuring they will never have to suffer like that!"

He turned to leave. I could only think of one last way I might be able to sway him.

"Loki, wait!"

He turned to me abruptly, the pain in his eyes oh so very clear. I walked towards him and gently laid my hand against his cheek and said softly, "... Kiss me."

He opened his eyes wide, "What?"

Shaking, I repeated myself, "I want you to kiss me."

He stared at me in stunned silence before taking my face in his hands. As he drew closer, I shut my eyes. I could feel his lips just a breath away from mine and began to tremble...

"... I'm sorry, darling," he whispered.

I opened my eyes only to see him wave his hand. Suddenly, everything was black...

When I opened my eyes again, I was surrounded by the palace healers.

"She is awake," I heard the head healer, Ulla, tell someone.

Queen Frigga came into my view and took my hand, "Tynia, it's all right my dear."

Slowly, and with the help of the healers, I sat up, "What happened?... Loki! Your Majesty, he's plotting to allow Laufey-"

"I know," she held up her hand to stop me, "It's over now, dear."

I furrowed my eyes, "Over? ... Did he... is Jotunheim destroyed then?"

Gently, she shook her head no. Though she smiled softly, the sadness in her eyes was apparent and I feared the worst.

"... Where's Loki?"

A single tear fell down Queen Frigga's face. She looked over her shoulder and I saw Thor walk towards me.

"Prince Thor? You've returned?" I asked in astonishment, "I thought you had elected to stay on Midgard."

Thor looked down, "Lady Tynia, I am sure there are many things Loki has told you. And it will take some time before all will be right again... for all of us."

"... Forgive me, your Majesties, but you are starting to frighten me. Where is Loki?"

"Oh, you poor dear," Queen Frigga answered me softly, "... Loki is dead." 

**That is the end of part 1 of this story being the THOR timeline. Part 2 will be during AVENGERS :) Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you lovely readers for all of your feedback! I'm glad everyone likes where my story is heading so far :) This is the start of PART 2-The Avengers segment. I do not own Loki nor any characters affiliated with THOR and AVENGERS, I only own Tynia and other small characters. *TRIGGER WARNING-this chapter will go into the effects of suicide on others.**

After that terrible moment, I had lost all sense of time. At first I couldn't believe what their Majesties were telling me and refused to believe it. But over time, it became very clear that everything was the truth: Loki was dead. And to take his own life... the thought of not seeing the signs in time plagued me with guilt. If only I had paid more attention, maybe if I had not been so stubborn towards him things might have been different.

I had spent what seemed like months alone in my chambers. Foolish and presumptous for a servant, but I could not find the desire to leave anywhere in my being. Odin himself could have barged in and told me I was to be thrown in the dungeons and I would not have cared. It was by her Majesty Queen Frigga's kindness and insistance that I had even eaten anything during all that time. Finally, the day came when I accepted all that had transpired. For the first time in ages, I forced myself to bathe and dress in a new gown. Though the looking glass told me I looked and felt better, my soul knew the truth: I was far from it. Reluctantly, I left the room.

I searched for her Majesty until I found her in the courtyard; she had just returned from an afternoon ride.

"Tynia!" She exclaimed joyfully.

I nodded my head.

Dismounting, she walked over to me and embraced me, "Oh, my dear, it is wonderful to see you out and about again. How are you faring?"

I looked down, "I suppose as well as can be expected, your Majesty."

She smiled at me gently before leading me towards the stables, "Come my dear, take a ride. The fresh air will do you some good and Tove has been quite restless of late."

"There are other servants who are welcome to ride her."

Queen Frigga chuckled, "None of them can get near her. She prefers you."

"Thank you, your Majesty, but I have actually come to inquire about my service here at the palace. I wish to be sent back to the kitchens as I am no longer needed as..."

I could not finish without tears threatening to fall.

The Queen smiled kindly, "My dear, you are no longer required in the kitchens."

"Where else may I serve, your Majesty? Forgive my bluntness, but I cannot stay by his chambers any longer without feeling... helpless..."

"You misunderstand me, my child. You are no longer required to work in the palace. You have bought your own freedom."

My mouth fell open in astonishment, "That's... that's not possible. Forgive me, Queen Frigga, but I have not served the Royal Family long enough to have bought my freedom."

"Tynia, I once asked you what differences you could tell between my two sons. Do you remember what you told me?"

"That Thor is loved by all the people, and Loki is... was... an outcast."

She nodded, "And I told you that Loki needed you as the both of you were very alike. Well, look around you now. What do you see?"

"... Nothing out of the ordinary, your Majesty. The gardeners are gardening, the servants are following, the stableboys are attending the horses."

"Exactly, everything and everyone has moved on with their own lives. The only ones who have thought about Loki since his death are Thor, myself, Odin, and of course you. You helped my son during his darkest times, and you even managed to make him realize a few things about himself."

Ashamed, I looked at the ground, "For all of the good that it did."

"It did more than you know, Tynia. And for that, I wish to reward you. Henceforth, you will be known as Lady Tynia, a noble woman of the house."

I gawked at her, "Forgive me, your Majesty, but the Allfather will never permit it."

"Odin has other matters to attend to, he will not be bothered by my promoting a young woman to nobility. I shall have your things moved to the Northern wing this afternoon."

"But your Majesty!"

"My dear, it is already settled," she smiled mischieviously at me. "You are free to come and go and wander the palace and all it has to offer as you wish."

She walked away before I could speak another word. I couldn't help the tiny smile I felt across my face; suddenly I understood where Loki had gotten some of his mischievious nature. It was only then when Tove nickered at me that I realized the Queen had abandoned me in front of her stable. As suddenly my life was in my own hands, I decided to take Frigga's advice and get a little fresh air. Not wanting to bother Egil with my desires as he had other things to attend to, I beckoned Tove to the ground and saddled her myself before leading her out of the stables and mounting her. My first thought was to ride into the forest again, but the memories haunted me and instead I turned her towards the beaches. I had to admit, it was the first time I had felt better in weeks.

As promised, Queen Frigga had moved what little I had to a new room in the North wing (which was absurdely large though not quite as big as Loki's was) that afternoon. She had even assigned a personal servant to myself that I abrubtly refused, but the poor young girl insisted she would rather serve me than go back to working for the head gardener again. Realizing I had never seen her before, I introduced myself.

"My name is Tynia," I curtsied to her.

"Oh, your Grace, do not bow to a lowly servant!"

I couldn't help but smile, "I was once a servant myself. Please do not call me 'Your Grace,' I am not worthy of that title. Please just call me Tynia."

The young girl looked up, still frightened, but nodded, "Very well, your G-Tynia... Would it be alright if I called you My Lady?"

I chuckled, "Very well. And what is your name?"

"J-Jeong."

"It's nice to meet you, Jeong."

She nodded at me timidly.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen, my Lady."

"Fourteen? And how long have you been working in the Palace?"

"I've been working for the head gardener since I was ten, my Lady, until I was informed by Arvid that I was to now be your personal servant."

"And I take it the head gardener was not a pleasant man?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "He... could be very loud if I accidentally knocked over any tools, my Lady."

I nodded in understanding, "Jeong, I do not wish you to feel that I will summon you like a dog whenever I please. And I do not wish to have you consider me your master, but rather you consider me a friend. I can do a lot of things for myself."

"Then... what shall I do?"

"Well... I am honestly not sure what it is that I'm supposed to do let alone ask you to do. Perhaps we will learn as we go?"

She finally looked up at me and grinned, "Yes, my Lady."

At that moment, there came a knock on the rather large doors to my room.

"Come in?" I answered.

Arvid, the head housekeeper, opened the door. Though I was still uncomfortable to suddenly be considered almost royalty, it did bring me satisfaction to see him so annoyed that he could not order me about anymore.

"What is it, Arvid?" I tried to conceal my smile to no avail.

"The Queen has requested that you join the Royal Family for dinner in one hour, Lady Tynia," he answered me rather sharply.

I ignored his frustration and nodded, "Very well, thank you."

He did not move.

"Oh," I suddenly remembered, "Um... you are dismissed."

He bowed before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Chuckling, I turned back to Jeong, "Well, I suppose the first thing we shall do is decide on a dress for dinner?"

"Yes, my Lady," she nodded excitedly.

I arrived to the Royal Dining Hall promptly and was pleased to see Thor and the King and Queen arrive shortly after. Once the Allfather had seated Queen Frigga and took his place at the head of the table, Thor took his seat on the right hand of his Father and I took my seat next to the Queen. If anyone had told me three months prior that I would be invited to dinner with the Royal Family and treated as an equal, I would have called them mad. And yet, here I was, being served their usual 10 course dinner. Obviously, I was nervous.

"So, Lady Tynia," Thor addressed me and I quickly looked up at him, "How are you faring?"

"I am... well, your Majesty. Thank you."

He nodded sadly and returned to his soup.

"And yourself? It must be very hard on you."

"Yes, but... I am well, also. Thank you."

I nodded and returned to my own soup. The air was thick with awkwardness. Queen Frigga did all that she could to make the dinners conversation polite and happy, but I knew my being there made things difficult. Odin never once said a word to me, in fact he barely acknowledge any of us more than a nod in our direction. When the 8th course was over I quickly asked if I could be excused for the evening, insisting I could not eat another bite. Her Majesty, understanding of my difficulties, kindly excused me and I left the Dining Hall for the gardens. I had barely walked more than a few minutes before I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Good evening, Your Grace."

"Sir Calder," I answered in surprise. Quickly, I curtsied, "You startled me."

"Forgive me," he came over to me, "May I walk with you?"

"Oh, wouldn't that take you away from your duties in the guard?"

"I can spare a few moments," he smiled before offering me his arm.

Though I did not want to, I accepted it for fear of not behaving the way I was suddenly expected to behave. Quietly we walked through the roses until Sir Calder cleared his throat again.

"So, how does it feel being a Lady of the house?"

"Oh, um... I'm afraid I do not know. I have only been a Lady for an afternoon at best."

"Still, it must be much more exciting than being a personal servant?"

"I suppose so, but again I have not had enough time to really tell the difference."

"Yes, well, before long you shall really start to see it, I think. Did you know that I am not of noble birth, either?"

"No, I did not know that. And yet you are a knight of the Royal Palace?"

"Indeed," his pride was swelling, "Like you, I had to work very hard to get to my position. I can tell you from experience that being a Noble of the house is much more pleasant than being a servant. We are invited to every royal gathering, the other servants treat us with respect, and let's not forget that we have our own personal servants, or in my case squires, to attend to us."

"I believe I shall have to take your word for it," I answered uncomfortably. I thanked the Gods when the wind began to blow, "Well, it is getting rather late and I'm afraid a little too cold for my taste. I should like to go back inside now."

"Of course," he nodded and turned the both of us around, "I shall escort you to your chambers immediately."

"That is not neccessary, I assure you."

"A gentleman never leaves a Lady uncomfortable. I insist."

Seeing no way out, I nodded and continued to hold onto his arm as we walked. Passing by the Great Hall, I noticed the Guardian of the gate Heimdall himself speaking with the Allfather, who was seated on his throne with Thor at his side. Though I could not hear what they were saying, I could tell something was amiss. I would have to remember to inquire what the situation was later as at the moment Sir Calder was holding my arm rather tightly as we walked towards the North Wing.

Finally we arrived at my chambers and I was more than relieved to remove my arm from his, "Well, thank you for your kindness."

"Indeed," he smiled and bowed to me, "And I shall say Goodnight, Lady Tynia."

"Goodnight, Sir Calder," I curtsied before quickly retreated into my room. Shutting the door quickly, I sighed with relief when I heard a knock coming from the other door.

"Come in, Jeong," I called.

"Good evening, Your G-Tynia," she smiled at me, "I hope you had a pleasant evening."

"I suppose it was pleasant enough," I lied, not wanting to overwhelm the poor girl as she came over to attend me. "It's alright, I can manage."

"Oh. Very well, then," she nodded before turning towards the washing room, "Would you like for me to draw you a bath?"

I smiled at her, "No, that is alright. It is rather late, why don't you get some rest? I will be alright."

She nodded but looked down, seemingly disappointed. Realizing I was taking away her newfound station, I thought fast, "Um... actually I seem to be hungry again. The portions at dinner were a little smaller than I've grown accustomed to, as you can see by my figure. Would you mind terribly running to the kitchens and fetching me some grapes and a little cheese?"

She beamed at me brightly, "Yes, my Lady. Are you sure you would not like for me to draw you a bath before you retire?"

I sighed, "Very well. Thank you, Jeong."

The young girl nodded and set herself to work while I began to remove each ribbon of my intricate gown. I had barely gotten down to my shift when she had finished drawing the bath and left for the snack I had requested.

Even the washing room was bigger than I was used to; the tub was built into the ground and spanned as big as my old quarters. Jeong had set the water to a slightly too warm temperature for my liking, but she did pick the correct oils and fragrances to season it with. Feeling the warm water all around me mixed with the various herbs and flowers soaking into my skin, it became very clear how tense my body had been from all that had happened. I did my best to focus on the soothing bath and rubbing the tense feeling out of my muscles, but still my mind wandered back to the last time I had seen Loki. My act of desperation had failed... but I couldn't help but wonder if it truly was an act or if I really did want him to kiss me. My body ached for the latter. Why couldn't I have been more proactive to stop him? Would anything I could have done made any difference in his actions? So many painful questions ran through my mind and I couldn't stop myself from letting the tears fall... then I got the uncomfortable feeling I was being watched.

"... Jeong?" I called over my shoulder. When she didn't answer, I looked all around before turning my focus back on the bath. Still the feeling persisted. I sank deeper into the tub, willing this terrible feeling away. When I heard the door to my chambers open again I nearly jumped out of the bath.

"Forgive me, my Lady," Jeong said as she walked in. "I did not mean to startle you."

"You didn't happen to see anyone nearby, did you, Jeong?"

"No, my Lady."

"... Would you mind just looking around the room please?"

"Yes, my Lady," she bowed before leaving the washroom. I got up and quickly dried myself off before stepping into one of the many new nightgowns I had been supplied with just as she came back in, "There is no one there, my Lady."

Though the feeling still plagued me, I nodded, "Very well, thank you Jeong."

"Your refreshment is on the table by the fireplace, my Lady. If there is nothing else?"

"No, that will be all for the evening. Good night, Jeong."

"Good night, my Lady," she bowed before leaving me alone.

It was unnerving sleeping in such a very large room for the first time, let alone with an awful feeling haunting me. Trying to ignore it, I sat down in the chair next to the fireplace and picked at the grapes I had been brought even though I really wasn't hungry. I don't know how long I tried to stay awake, but eventually my eyes grew heavy and I found myself wandering to bed. It didn't take long for sleep to claim me. But then suddenly I was awake in my room again; the fire had died down only a little and I was still in the chair. How did I get there? I was sure I had walked to bed...

I braced myself to stand again when I heard a voice in my ear say, "Hello, darling."

I turned and screamed in terror. For standing in front of me was none other than him.

"... Loki?"

 **TADAA! ;) you guys didn't really think Loki would leave Tynia alone for too long now, did you? Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

He grinned at me and for the first time in months, I was frightened of him again. There was something different about Loki... something much more sinister. It was terrifying.

I jumped up and away from him, "You're alive?! No, you can't be. Thor and Odin watched you fall to your death. This is a dream!"

He chuckled and stalked towards me. I walked backwards.

"There is so much more to this universe that is beyond yours or mine understanding, Tynia," he said to me, his voice sounded almost like a growl.

"You're not here," I insisted, "You can't be here..."

I had failed to notice that I had backed up against something and nearly fell backwards but Loki was faster. He grabbed my wrist as fast as lightening and stopped me from falling, but rather he pulled me up and flush against him.

"Careful, darling," he teased, "We wouldn't want the new Lady of the house getting hurt, now would we?"

I was trembling, "H-how did you know that?"

"I see everything," he whispered.

It was then that I noticed what was different, at least one of the many things that was different about him: his eyes were no longer the deep emerald green I had come to know. They were in fact a bright and eerie blue.

"... You're not Loki," I insisted. I tried to push myself away from him but his arms were wrapped around me tightly.

"Am I not?"

"No. If you were, you would have let me go by now. Loki respected my wishes. And your eyes..."

As soon as I had mentioned his eyes, I saw a fleeting glimpse of the Prince I had come to know but it was gone in an instant. This stranger smiled menacingly at me.

"I assure you that I am very much alive and well, Darling. And I have been granted a gift, one more powerful than you could possibly imagine. And with it, I will become the God I was always meant to be!"

I was shaking in his arms... I wanted so desperately to believe that this was not in fact Loki but a cruel, twisted imitation of him. But in my heart I knew that not to be the case. Something dreadful had happened to the Prince and all that was left of him was this... twisted horror of a man.

"But enough talk about that," he smiled at me, "I have missed you, and I intend to make up for the time lost."

He leaned forward to kiss me but I managed to turn my head before he could. It was of no matter to him, however, as he began to work his lips over my neck and under my ear... and my body responded. The way his teeth gently grazed my skin sent fire through to my core and I whimpered. Hearing his evil chuckle at my response, I cursed my body for being so malleable to him. I closed my eyes and gasped when he wrapped his lips over my skin where my neck and shoulder met one another... Finally I opened my eyes and I saw my room fade away to reveal the heavens. Stars glittered around us...

"This IS a dream..." I whispered huskily.

"If it is, then what harm would it be to let it play out?" Loki purred in my ear.

I pushed him away, "No. Loki, stop this at once!"

He grinned at me benevolently then snapped his fingers.

I woke up covered in cold sweat and back in my bed again. I looked all around me for Loki but was met with my empty room. It had been a dream after all. It was far too early for anyone in the house to be awake and daylight was not far away, so I slipped out of bed and began to dress.

As quietly as I could, I ran out of the palace and on to the Rainbow Bridge to the Bifrost. I had never spoken with Heimdall before, in fact I barely knew what he looked like. It was only thanks to the few times he had ever visited the palace (usually in an emergency situation) that I even knew who he was. But at that moment, he was the person I wanted to ask a very alarming question to. Even though the bridge was still undergoing repairs and there was no way on or off Asgard, he stood at the furthest edge of it gazing out into the cosmos. Quietly and nervously, I approached him.

Before I could say anything, his deep, rumbling voice filled the air.

"You did not sleep well, Lady Tynia."

I felt my blood run cold; though it shouldn't have surprised me as the man saw everything, it was unnerving that he knew my name.

"Yes," I cleared my throat, "Twas a nightmare."

"I see everything, but I am not so skilled to see inside of the mind of another." He turned to face me, "So what brings you to my station?"

I had no idea where to begin let alone what I should even be asking; it took me a moment to find my words without sounding completely mad, "... Can you tell me if... Loki is really gone?"

He stared at me, his golden eyes seemed to be searching every crevice of my soul.

"I know that is ridiculous to ask," I rambled, "It's just that-"

"He came to you, didn't he?"

I looked up in shock.

"The Silvertongued Prince is in fact alive, and on Midgard," Heimdall answered and turned back to the vast space behind him.

I ran to his side and stared out with him, "Are you certain?"

"I see everything," he answered me simply.

"What is he doing?"

"I'm not certain you would really like the answer to that."

"Lord Heimdall, in fact I would. You were right, he came to me last night in a dream. Only it wasn't... him. The Loki I knew was kinder and softer, this one was..." I couldn't finish.

He nodded, seeming to understand my confusion, "The wayward Prince has suffered much in his time gone from here. He has become something much more than mischievious at the hands of a ruthless titan. However, I cannot tell who that titan is."

"... What has he done, Heimdall?"

"He has assaulted the people of Midgard, stolen an infinity stone, and is currently tearing apart Midgards mighteous heroes."

"Which is why I am going there, now."

I jumped at Thor's booming voice behind me and quickly turned to bow, "Your Highness'!"

The Allfather and Queen Frigga followed behind him. I quickly moved away from Heimdall and joined her Majesty's side.

"Where is he, Heimdall?" Odin demanded.

"Currently being loaded on to one of the Midgardians ships, sir."

"Then that is where I need to be," Thor said, "Can you do it, father?"

"I shall forget you asked that, Thor," Odin answered sharply, "Now prepare yourself, this will not be as smooth as the bifrost."

Thor nodded. Before Odin could start, the Queen came and took his face in her hands, "Be careful, my son. And please remember... he is your brother."

Thor nodded sadly and kissed his mothers cheek. Heimdall stepped away from the edge and Thor took his place.

"In the name of my father Borr, and in the name of his father Buri, I Odin Allfather call upon the power of my bloodline-" (his staff began to emit lightening) "-and all the Magic in the realms! I send you, Thor Odinson, to Midgard!"

He lifted his staff and slammed it into the broken bridge; Thor was surrounded with lightening and with a loud crack and a blinding light, he was gone.

Heimdall quickly stepped back into his place and searched the cosmos, "... He is safe, my King."

Frigga released the breath she had been holding, "And Loki?"

"... Thor has recovered him, but the tesseract is not with him. It is not possible to summon them back from this side, your Majesty."

"Thor knows what needs to be done," Odin answered, "He will recover the tesseract and with it bring himself and Loki back to Asgard. There is nothing more that can be done from us."

He turned to walk back towards the Palace. Frigga stayed behind a moment longer, "Heimdall, should anything happen to either of our sons..."

"I wil inform you immediately, my Queen."

She nodded with relief and turned to follow Odin, but not before turning to me, "Tynia, my dear, come with me please."

I nodded before looking to Heimdall, "Thank you, Lord Heimdall."

"You're welcome, my Lady," he nodded in response. I had turned to follow her Majesty when he called me back, "My Lady, I would avoid the gardens for a time, if I were you."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before quickly catching up with the Queen again, the Allfather walking directly in front of us.

"Are you well, Tynia? You look tired," Queen Frigga asked me kindly as we walked.

"I am well, your Majesty, thank you for your concern. I just had a troublesome dream last night."

She looked at me pointedly, "Is that why you were out here?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat; it was going to be difficult to explain that I was searching for Loki, "... Well, in my dream, Loki came to visit me."

Odin immediately stopped walking and turned to the two of us, "I beg your pardon?"

In that moment, I wasn't sure who I was more afraid of: the twisted version of Loki or of the Allfather himself, "Well, um... he just came to me, and at first I thought he was really there but as soon as I learned it was a dream, he snapped his fingers and I woke up."

Odin stared at me coldly before turning to Her Majesty, "My Queen, please leave us."

I stood there petrified as she continued to walk back towards the palace, leaving me alone with the Allfather.

"Why would Loki come to you?" Odin asked me directly.

"I-I-I don't know why, your Majesty."

"Are you a part of his schemes?"

"No, your Majesty."

"Has he been instructing you to do certain activities that might aid him?"

"No, your Majesty!" I insisted.

"If Thor manages to bring him back here alive, why should I believe that you would not free him and thereby commit treason against Asgard?"

I stood there in complete terror, my life suddenly hanging in the balance. Shaking, I answered, "Your Majesty... Loki rendered me unconscious when he set out to destroy Jotunheim. I wanted to stop him from committing such terrible acts, why would I want to assist him now?"

Odin looked me over and I prayed to Valhalla that my answer proved I was not a threat. Finally, saying nothing, he turned away from me and continued to walk towards the palace. I nearly collapsed on the bridge from relief.

When I returned to my room, Jeong was quick to come to my side.

"My Lady! You did not call for me when you woke!"

"It was far too early, Jeong. I did not want to disturb you," I smiled at her, "I promise I will not do that too often."

She nodded, "Shall I fetch you some breakfast, my Lady?"

The encounter that took place only minutes before left me without any appetite and I shook my head, "No thank you, I am not hungry this morning. But please, go and break your own fast."

"Do you require anything before I go, my Lady?"

"No, not at all. I think I shall try to rest awhile. Please, enjoy."

Jeong smiled, bowed, and left the room. Suddenly feeling tired again from the less than restful night, I laid in my bed and closed my eyes for a while.

 **Oh Loki Loki Loki... I believe in the fan theory that while he was in possession of the mind stone it did things to him, hence we see him much more sinister here :) please review, your words give me life!**


	10. Chapter 10

When I awoke again it was past midday. Though Loki did not visit me in my dreams again, the memory of the night before still plagued my mind. Jeong had summoned something to eat for me but I hardly touched any of it and chose to go to the stables instead. Walking through the corridors, it puzzled me how everyone could continue to go on with life as though there was nothing wrong. But then again, I supposed the news of Loki being alive and terrorizing Midgard was not something the Allfather wanted publicized so I kept my wondering to myself. As I passed the Great Hall and came towards the sparring grounds, I noticed that even Queen Frigga (who was discussing something with various staff members) acted as though there was not much to be concerned about. Although, I suspected that was because she trusted Thor to do what needed to be done. Including bringing Loki home. I admired her strength and gracefulness for that.

Because of my nap earlier, I had forgotten Heimdall's earlier warning about avoiding the gardens for a time and made my way through them to the stables. It wasn't until I saw Sir Calder waiting under a shady tree that I remembered it. I tried to avert my eyes to no success.

"Lady Tynia! I thought I might find you here," he called.

I groaned inwardly before attempting my best smile, "Yes. Good day, Sir Calder."

"Good day, indeed." He came to my side, "Beautiful in fact. And where are you off to?"

"I... was on my way to the stables."

"Marvelous idea. This day is too glorious to not go for a leisurely ride."

"Yes, Tove gets rather restless on perfect riding days. I'm sure she is ready to go now."

"Of course, after you, milady."

He walked with me the entire way and had even insisted on joining me for my afternoon ride. Despite my saying that I much prefer to ride alone, he countered that he would not be a bother and mounted his own steed, ready to follow me. At that moment, I was practically kicking myself for not remembering what Asgards all-seeing guardian had said as there was no getting rid of Sir Calder. Thankfully, Tove was able to run much faster than his horse as she had less weight to carry and before long, we had completely outrun them. It wasn't until Tove and I were alone for a few moments that I noticed she had taken me to a very familiar lagoon deep in Asgards forest. Dismounting, I walked towards the water and the rush of a sensual memory came to mind. Barely a few feet away from the water, Loki had told me exactly what he wanted from me... and he also promised he would not take it forcefully. But then thinking of the night before... the memory was now tarnished.

I bent down to the water and played with the ripples. With my own reflection staring back at me, I wondered what it was that the Prince of Mischief had even saw in me. I was not so beautiful that I rivaled the other Ladies of the court; my dark hair was always down and never pulled into an attractive and intrecate decoration. I thought myself plain. And yet the way that Loki looked at me... I didn't feel plain. I felt... almost desireable. It suddenly occurred to me that if the Loki I had come to care for were there at that moment, standing with me by that lagoon, I would have asked him to do what he promised... I missed him terribly.

"There you are!"

I sighed at the sound of Sir Calders voice interrupting my reverie as he came running up.

"I was afraid I had lost you, Milady." He dismounted and walked over to me, "You should be careful in this part of the woods, you know. Many a' wild boar on Odin's table has been taken from here."

I smirked, "Yes, I can imagine."

He sat down close to me and cleared his throat, "You look as though you are plagued with troubles, Tynia."

"No. Just thinking of... a friend that showed me this place not so long ago."

"Ah, anyone I know?"

"I doubt it," I lied, not in the mood for his slandering of Loki.

Sir Calder smiled, "Well, it truly is a beautiful place. We should have brought our luncheon here as it is the perfect spot for a picnic."

I nodded absently.

The air between us grew very thick. Finally, Sir Calder cleared his throat, "So, have you heard that Loki is on Midgard?"

Shocked that he knew, I turned to him, "How do you know that?"

"Odin has instructed the guard to be at the ready when Thor returns with the wayward Prince; We are to escort him to the dungeons."

He continued on but I hardly heard a word. I felt my face turn pale at the thought of Loki's fate. Odin would send his own son to the dungeons? Though I shouldn't have been completely surprised as he had banished Thor for attempting war on the Jotuns. I suppose as Loki took his banishment as opportunity to try and rule over a realm, imprisonment was the only other option. But still... knowing what was to happen to Loki should he return was not sitting well with me. And the way Sir Calder carried on with throwing the Prince in his cell when he got the chance only made it worse.

Thankfully, my stomach grumbled which gave me an excuse to stand.

"Yes, well I suppose we should be heading back now. Who knows when Thor will arrive with Loki and I would like to get something to eat."

"Yes, I suppose your right." Sir Calder stood with me, "This time perhaps you might slow down some, so I may actually enjoy your company?"

"Oh, now where would be the fun in that?" I asked as I quickly mounted Tove and turned her towards the palace. Urging her as fast as she could go, I managed to beat Sir Calder back to the stables, give the reigns to Egil, and run into the palace before I had to be escorted by the terribly infuriating guard again.

I was making my way to the kitchens when I noticed her Majesty the queen walking alone through the tapestry hall. Despite my stomach's urgings, I walked to her and joined her.

"Good afternoon, your Majesty."

She turned to me and smiled. "Good afternoon, Tynia. Hiding from the guard again, are we?"

I smiled and looked down.

"I do not blame you at all my dear," she chuckled, "Sir Calder is a skilled and dedicated guard, but his manner can be quite loathsome."

I couldn't help but whisper in disdain, "If one could even call his behaviour 'manners.' "

The Queen gave a hearty laugh before stopping in front of one particular tapestry. I looked up to see that it was of the entire royal family, back when the Princes were quite young. It was a perfect depiction of their family structure: Odin and Frigga stood next to each other in the middle, Thor on Odin's right and Loki on Frigga's left. I turned to look at her; she was transfixed on the adolescent depiction of Loki. Though she did not say it, in my heart I knew exactly what she was thinking: she was wishing that things were simple again, that her family was whole again. She had to know what awaited Loki as soon as he was returned from Midgard, and I could tell she was dreading what was to come. And truthfully, I was too.

"Your Majesty... do you feel there is any hope for him?"

"My child, as long as there is love, there is always hope." She looked back at me, "And between Thor, myself, Odin even if he won't admit it, and you, I believe Loki has more than enough."

I smiled at the tender thought before my eyes widened in shock, "But, I don't-"

"I know, dear," she winked at me.

It was just then that we heard the sound of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three coming closer.

"No, I'm afraid we have not seen Lady Tynia, Sir Calder," Sif sounded rather annoyed.

I heard Sir Calder sigh, "The woman's games of hard to get are maddening."

"It could be they are not games," Fandral said, "It could very well be that she has no interest in you, Sir Calder."

I quickly hid myself behind a nearby pillar as the group passed by.

"Oh, I believe you are mistaken," Sir Calder countered, "After all, the two of us have much in common. And she is always meeting me in the gardens."

I gaped. How dare he tell people I was meeting him in secret!

"Whatever you say," Volstagg groaned.

It wasn't until the sound of their voices died down that I emerged again. Queen Frigga stood by smiling gently.

"Not even a Lady runs from her troubles, my dear," she said kindly, "Especially an Asgardian one."

"Yes, well... I will tell him that nothing exists between us, then." I lied.

"Very well, then. Well, we shall see you at dinner. Good afternoon, Tynia."

"Good afternoon, your Majesty," I answered quietly as she walked away. Truthfully, I fully intended to never visit the gardens and risk seeing Sir Calder there again. Speaking my mind to people physically capable of overpowering me was not my strong suit and trying to do so to the delusioned head of the Guard did not seem like the best person to start with. At first, I turned towards the kitchens before remembering the man had gone that way earlier and instead went to my room. My stomach grumbled at me angrilly, but I ignored it for the remainder of the day.

Dinner came and went as awkward and uneventful as I anticipated it would be; Odin ate his meal in silence and Frigga did her best to keep the conversations going. When a servant came with an urgent message we all felt a sense of dread, but it turned out to be from a neighboring kingdom and not Heimdall. Still, it must have been urgent enough as Odin quickly excused himself and Frigga followed shortly after, giving me the freedom to leave as well. Jeong had already drawn me a bath and I sank into it gratefully; my body ached from riding so hard earlier. I excused her to her own supper and stayed in the massive tub, my eyes closed and simply enjoying the warmth. After a time, my neck began to ache from laying against the side so awkardly and I began to rub it when I heard the door to my chambers close.

"Allow me to help you with that, my Lady," I heard Jeongs voice say.

"You're back already? I only dismissed you a few minutes ago."

"The kitchens were rather crowded, I decided to return." Her hands replaced mine and she began to rub her thumbs in deep circles.

I leaned into the healing massage. "Thank you, Jeong, that feels wonderful."

Turning to reach for a towel, I caught a glimpse of her face and froze. Her eyes were an eerie bright blue. Quickly, I jumped away from her and deeper into the tub.

"My Lady?"

"Loki, enough!"

I watched her carefully, positive that my instincts were correct. Finally, Jeong smirked and shimmered away to reveal what I already knew.

"You are cruel," I hissed at him.

Loki stood and walked towards a chair in the corner of the washing room, sat down and smiled malevolently at me.

"How are you even here?" I demanded. "Another dream?"

"Indeed, darling," He nodded, "Rest assured that you are safe and sound in your bed and not at risk of drowning."

"Why did you trick me and make me think you were Jeong?"

"It's fun startling you, really," he chuckled.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to wake up. When I opened them again, Loki was on the other side of the tub, completely bare, and slipping into the water. Looking away, I started to shake and looked around for anything I could grab that would help to conceal my nakedness but everything was out of reach.

"I must say, Tynia, you surprise me with your reluctance to accepting Sir Calders advances." His voice was a deep purr, causing shivers to go up my spine. "Could it be that you miss your old master more than you're letting on?"

"Loki, stay away from me..."

He chuckled and came closer to me, slowly moving through the water with precision. I was mesmerized. Before I knew it, he had me pinned against the side of the tub, his hands so close to my sides I could almost feel him grazing my skin. His eerie blue eyes gazed downward through the water. I quickly covered myself with my hands and felt my face flush. When he looked at me again, I could see the lust in his eyes.

"I think, often, of that kiss, darling," he whispered to me.

"W-w-what kiss?"

"The kiss that you were going to give me." He moved his body closer and brushed up against my arms.

"I was tr-trying to stop you... nothing more."

Loki chuckled again and caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers, "Stop me now, then."

He leaned in closer...

"It's only a kiss, Tynia..."

"My Lady?"

I sat up in bed.

"My Lady, are you alright?"

I turned to see Jeong there with a candle.

"You were quite restless, Lady Tynia," she filled in for me, "I thought you might be having a nightmare."

My body was too hot; I quickly got out of bed and walked to my balcony, "Yes, thank you Jeong. I'm alright now, you may go back to bed."

"Very well. Goodnight, my Lady."

Jeong left me there and I could not help but gaze out into the night and think about the dream. Even awake, my body still yearned to finish what Loki had started. I thought about drawing a bracing bath but quickly decided against it as the dream was still very fresh. If Loki had the power to manipulate me in my dreams while he was on Midgard, I shuddered to think what he might do when he was returned to Asgard...

 **Sorry it took so long, guys. This chapter was a bit difficult to write as the Avengers timeline is pretty short. We start Part 3 THOR: DARK WORLD next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! The start of part 3-Dark World! These chapters are going to be MUCH more fun to write considering I'll have a longer timeline to work with :) just for the record, I believe the events of Dark World from the moment Loki was brought before Odin to the end spans out over a period of months at least, so we will be seeing a LOT of interaction between Loki and Tynia before this story is over. I do not own Loki nor any characters associated with Marvel, only Tynia and other characters belong to me!**

I woke to the sound of pounding on my door. Before I could even get my robe on, Jeong had answered and Queen Frigga rushed inside.

"Your Majesty!" I started and tried to cover up my immodesty.

"Tynia, quickly get dressed and then come to the Great Hall at once!"

Her tone had me a little more than concerned. Before I could reply she followed with, "Loki has been apprehended and Thor has brought him back to Asgard. He is, at the moment, being detained on the Bridge and Odin will be speaking to him soon!"

I felt my blood freeze. I gulped and replied, "Yes, your Majesty."

Frigga left in a hurry and I got out of bed. Jeong had run into my wardrobe and, whether it was intentional or not I'm not sure, fetched me a modest green gown. While she finished tying the ties in the right places, I attempted to do something to smooth out my bed tussled hair. At that moment I was more than grateful for my young companion as I could barely think with what events were about to take place, so Jeong quickly took over my attempts and fashioned my hair into a simple yet lovely plait that came down over my shoulder. The moment my slippers were on my feet, I was rushing out of my quarters and towards the Great Hall. I arrived and saw Frigga signal me to stay where I was: out of sight. I stayed somewhat hidden and watched anxiously for the events to come. I looked up to see Odin sitting on his golden throne, the expression on his face caused me to chill. As nervous as I was to see Loki again, at that moment I felt afraid for him should Odin unleash his wrath.

I heard the sound of chains jingling and turned to see the opening of the great hall. Each step getting closer seemed to frighten me all the more. Then finally, I saw him. Loki was completely bound in chains from his wrists to his ankles to his neck, and what was worse was he was being escorted by ten members of the guard. Each member held on to a chain as they walked, and at the forfront was Sir Calder. My stomach turned to see the subtle smirk on his face as he held on to his binds to the captive Prince, but I quickly turned my focus back to Loki as he addressed his mother.

"Loki," Queen Frigga said gently.

"Hello, Mother," he answered her with arrogance. "Have I made you proud?"

"Please, don't make this worse," she pleaded.

"Define 'worse.'"

"Enough!" Odin barked suddenly, causing me to flinch. "I will speak to the prisoner alone."

Frigga hesitated only for a moment before turning and walking directly towards me. As she left, Loki's eyes followed her until they landed on mine. I gasped, unprepared for the shock I felt to truly see him again. He did nothing but... watch me until Frigga took me by the arm and led me away. When we were out of sight, she turned to me and put her finger to her lips before waving her hands around us. Then we were back in the same spot... but it appeared that no one could see us. I looked at her and she nodded her answer: we were invisible.

Loki chuckled and we watched the reprimand unfold.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about," he said simply.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin answered, less than amused at Loki's candor. "Wherever you go there is war, ruin, and death."

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God. Just like you."

"We are not Gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do."

"Give or take 5000 years," Loki scoffed.

"All this because Loki desires a throne?" Odin mocked him.

"It is my birthright!"

"Your birthright was to die!" Odin bellowed. "As a child, cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

After jumping at his outburst, the words Odin spat at Loki suddenly registered in my mind and my eyes widened in shock. Loki was not Odin and Frigga's child?

"If I'm for the ax, then for mercy's sake just swing it," Loki answered disdainfully. "It's not that I don't love our little talks. It's just... I don't love them."

"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive and you'll never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."

I turned to look at Odin, stunned at his cold cruelty towards the man he had raised as his own son. How could he simply treat him this way?

"And what of Thor?" Loki angrily continued, "You would make that witless oaf King while I rot in chains?"

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He will bring order to the Nine Realms and then yes, he will be King."

Loki stared coldly at the Allfather.

"Take him away," Odin waved his hand. I watched with sadness as the Guards pulled on Loki's shackles and led him away like a wild beast to the slaughter. Frigga gently tugged on my arm and ushered me completely out of the Great Hall before unveiling the invisibility spell.

"He would do that?" I asked her earnestly, tears of sadness threatening to fall, "He would just abandon Loki in prison as if he did not matter?"

Frigga's eyes told me everything: he would. For a moment, I sympathized with Loki for hating Odin so much. Then I remembered the cruel words Odin yelled at him and swallowed.

"What... What did Odin mean when he said he had taken Loki in?"

Frigga sighed, "Loki was found in the aftermath of a battle. Odin returned home carrying a tiny babe and the moment I laid my eyes on him, he became our son."

I was in shock, "... He's not Asgardian? Where is he from?"

She smiled kindly, "You will have to ask him that yourself, my dear."

I scoffed, "But how, your Majesty? You heard Odin, we will never see him again and he is to spend the rest of his life in the dungeons."

"Odin said that I would never see him again," she corrected and smiled at me, "And besides, not even Odin will stop me from seeing my son. I have my ways, Tynia."

I chuckled, appreciating her mischievious side in the moment.

"And though I may not be allowed to enter the dungeons, you will be allowed to go in my stead. With this," She handed me an official scroll stating that I was permitted to be there on royal business. I gulped as I thought of what horrors I might see in the dungeons and she gently rubbed my back, "Fear not, Tynia. Asgards dungeons are perfectly safe; each cell is surrounded with powerful magic, impossible to break without killing oneself. Nothing will harm you there."

"Your Majesty... why me?"

"Because despite all of the horrors and atrocities Loki has committed, I know that you still see the good in him just as I do. And I trust you, Tynia."

Her kind smile soothed my fears. Deciding to trust what little bravery I had, I nodded my agreement.

"Very good," Frigga nodded, "I have some things I would like for you to take to Loki but it will take time. I will call on you when I am ready for you to go, alright?"

"Yes, your Majesty," I nodded. 

It was nearly dusk before Frigga came to my chambers with five servants in tow carrying various pieces of furniture I recognized from Loki's old chambers. Daring not to question her choices, I clutched the scroll she had given me earlier as we made our way to the dungeons. The guards tried to stop us at first, but with a flash of the Queens seal they stepped aside. The head guard led us through the labyrinth of mostly empty cells until finally, I saw Loki standing in the middle of a plain white room near the end of a hallway, completely alone. His hands were folded behind his back, his eyes dark and hard, staring directly at me. The servants quickly deposited the furniture in front of the cell before retreating, leaving me alone with him.

I gulped; his eyes no longer had that eerie bright blue shining out of them, but he was still reminiscent of the Loki that had terrorized me the previous two days. Only now this wasn't a dream, this was very real. Even with the wall of magic between us, I still felt exposed and afraid.

"Have you missed me, Tynia?"

What little courage I had with me, I summoned up in that moment before changing the subject.

"Your mother has asked me to bring you these things so that you might be more comfortable here."

"How thoughtful," he answered disdainfully. "And what of you? Have you come to assure yourself that I will not interfere with your dreams anymore?"

"I came here because I wanted to see you..."

"You saw me in the Great Hall, and you watched Odin carry out his despicable sentence."

My eyes opened wide, "... You knew we were still there?"

"Please," he scoffed, "I know my mothers magic like my own. Of course I felt her spell."

I looked down at my feet, suddenly feeling silly for even thinking we had gotten away with watching that horrible encounter.

"Perhaps it isn't just mother that is using tricks now. Tell me, Tynia, has Odin sent you in hopes to torment me further?"

Hurt that he thought I would do such a thing to him, I looked back up, "Of course not. Loki, you're right. I have missed you, whether you want to believe that or not."

Rolling his eyes, he turned away from me, "Thank you for the gift. You may leave now."

I didn't move. After a moment, he finally turned back.

"Well? If you want to say something then just say it."

Hesitantly, I stepped a little closer, "Queen Frigga confirmed to me what your father has said about him taking you in."

"Ah, so you have come to look at the monster then."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, darling, but I am not in the mood to change forms just to appease your curiosity."

By then I was more than a little confused, "Loki, she never told me where Odin collected you from."

"... What?"

"She said I had to ask you that myself..."

His eyes suddenly shot daggers at me and I instantly regretted bringing the subject up. Before I could open my mouth again, he growled, "Be gone."

"Loki, I just-"

"Leave me!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the halls.

It terrified me so much so that I turned and bolted out of the dungeons as fast as I could. I did not return to see him for days.

 **Well THAT was a tense reunion! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello you lovely readers! Thank you for your patience as I have unfortunately had this story on the back burner for a time. Not to worry, I have not given up on it! Just life gets in the way as you all know :P As I've stated before, we are now entering the segment of the story where I'm allowed much more creative freedom as the timeline of Dark World is MUCH longer, so I hope you enjoy these encounters between Tynia and Loki! I do not own Loki nor any characters associated with Marvel, only Tynia and my other Original Characters.**

It had been nearly a week since I had visited Loki in the dungeons. Between the fear of his temper and my anger at his outburst, it was purely out of spite that I avoided going again. Even when Queen Frigga had brought me more items to take to him in the dungeons, I had sent Jeong in my stead after her Majesty had left and had spent my time brooding in my chambers.

Late one evening, I was sitting next to the fireplace, enjoying its warmth, when I heard a knock at the door. As Jeong had departed earlier for her supper, I answered the door myself to see the Queen standing on the other side of it.

"Your Majesty?"

"I know the hour is late, Tynia, but may I come in?"

"Of course," I nodded and stood to the side.

As soon as I had shut the door, she turned to me and asked me kindly, but firmly, "How is my son?"

I knew the real meaning behind her question and looked at my feet in shame. Frigga lifted my chin and caressed my hair before she spoke again.

"I understand how angry you must feel with him, but believe me when I say that is not who he is. You know Loki, my dear. You know that he is gentle and kind despite his mischievous nature."

"Your Majesty... he does not want to see me, I know he doesn't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"When I had taken your gifts to him, he had tried to push me away. When I asked him where he is from, he told me to leave... rather loudly."

Frigga nodded sadly, "Tynia dear, one thing you must learn is that the people who are the most difficult to care for are the ones who need caring for the most. He is not angry with you, he is angry with his father. You are, unfortunately, the closest target for him to unleash that anger on."

I turned to sit back in the duvet by the fire and Frigga followed, taking a seat next to me. I knew her words to be true, but that did not lessen the pain I felt. Truthfully, I don't know what I was in pain for: knowing that the man I had come to care for was finally home and yet things were so different from the past, or having to face his rage and anger until I found the real him. I wondered for a moment whether I even wanted to try and did all that I could to convince myself I didn't have to nor want to... but in my heart I knew that was a lie. I wanted what Loki and I had back again, and I knew I would have to find the strength within myself to help him get back there.

Frigga seemed to sense my resolve and suddenly produced a book. "I would like you to take this to him, please."

"Yes, your Majesty. I shall go first thing in the morning."

"No, I wish for you to take it to him tonight."

I gawked at her, "Your Majesty, the moon is high and the guards on patrol. I would not be allowed into the dungeons so late at night."

She smiled and waved her hand over me. I suddenly felt tingly all over and looked down at my hands to see them appear translucent. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Now you should not be bothered by anyone, my dear. Loki knows my magic, he will unveil you once he senses you. Oh, I almost forgot-" She removed a necklace she had been wearing underneath the many other fine things that was her attire. It was a long silver chain with a green bauble attached to the end. Quickly, she placed it over my neck and leaned back, "I was able to cast a few of my more difficult spells into that bauble, now you will be able to use it. When you get to the dungeon and Loki senses you, he will explain what it does. Now go, Tynia. Please."

Unable to argue, I stood and walked out the door with Frigga behind me. While she headed back to her chambers, I turned the other way and began walking towards the dungeons. At first, I felt brave. But the closer I got to that dark and terrible place the more I began to feel the urge to turn around and go back to my bed and instead deliver the book in broad daylight with the Queens seal to protect me. I could not help but wonder why she was so iinsistentthat I had to visit Loki at night. Was it because there would be fewer guards about? Did she hope he would feel less threatened that way? I could not understand her motives, but I knew that everything she did it was with love for her son and I could not fault her for wanting to reach the real Loki we all knew, even if it was through me.

The entrance to the dungeons suddenly came in to view; there were only two guards and the closer I got, it appeared that they were resting despite their awkward standing positions. Though I'm sure I had nothing to fear as Frigga's invisibility spells were unparalleled as far as potency went, I still held my breath and crept past the guards as quietly as possible. My heart was pounding in my ears and when one guards snore caused me to jump, I was certain I had woken them. But the two men continued their sleep and I made it through the entrance undetected. Once down in the labyrinth of cells, I called upon my memory from the week before to guide me to Loki. I felt as though I had wandered for nearly an hour before I finally came to the bright white cell that was his. He had made use of the little furniture Frigga had sent him; there was a bed (just bigger than the one I had when I was a kitchen servant) to the side of the cell, a few tables adored the corners, and in the middle stood a comfortable chair and foot rest. I walked to the window closest to the bed and peered down at the sleeping prince. For the first time in ages, his face appeared at peace.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked directly at mine. I stepped back and opened my mouth to cry out but was met with silence.

"Hello, Tynia," he said as he rose from the bed. With a wave of his hand, I was no longer translucent and my voice had returned, "It would appear that mother is determined that you and I talk."

I swallowed, "She asked me to bring you this."

I held the book up for him to see. He barely glanced at the cover before returning his attention back to me.

"How thoughtful. She's been sending me many gifts. And yet, you would have your duties handed off to your servant rather than carry them out yourself? Perhaps the kitchen slave has become so accustomed to living a life of royalty, she can no longer stoop herself to visiting the dungeons of Asgard."

His insult had hit me right where it was intended to, but the knowledge of waking the guards if I spoke too loudly caused me to hold my tongue. Instead, I changed the subject by pulling the green bauble forward. "Your mother also gave me this. She said you would show me how to use it."

"Indeed," he eyed the necklace greedily. Suddenly I felt nervous as to what it would be able to do and reluctant on whether or not I would want to use it. He motioned for me to step forward. I hesitated before he smiled, "Do not fear, Tynia. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have called the guards by now. Trespassing in the dungeons after dark is a rather serious offense you know."

I felt a bead of sweat appear on my face, but I gingerly stepped forward. Loki's intense gaze nearly made me look away, but I held my ground as he spoke to me.

"Clear your mind... feel the energy flowing from that bauble... close your eyes..."

Taking a deep breath, I did as he instructed.

"Now," he continued, "Imagine me. Imagine me standing directly in front of you without any cell windows in between..."

With another deep breath, I imagined him as hard as I could. The picture was perfectly clear, I could see him standing directly in front of me with nothing separating us. My body felt warm again for an instant, then it was over.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in my ear and I jumped.

Upon opening them, I was in shock to discover that I was inside of his cell. I turned to look outside of the window, curious if this was a mirage as I had seen him do so many times before, but discovered that it was not as I could not see my body outside of the cell. Wide eyed, I looked to him for an explanation.

"Mother has imbued much of her magic into that little trinket to allow you to transport between these cell walls," he pointed to my neck before bringing his fingers to my chin. My skin tingled where he touched me, but I could not deny it felt wonderful to truly be able to feel his touch again. "Now you may come and go as you wish... unless I was to take that little trinket from you..."

My moment of joy had quickly passed as soon as he uttered that last phrase. I had no doubt that he would not hesitate to leave me in his place in this cell, and this necklace gave him the perfect opportunity to escape.

He must have sensed my thoughts as he stared down at me intensely. Defiantly, I met his eyes with my own intensity before replying, "Go on, then. Take the necklace."

He didn't move.

I continued, "With this necklace, you will be free and I will be left to rot in this cell. Seeing as you do not care for my welfare, I imagine you would have no qualms with that thought."

I felt a tiny surge of pleasure when I saw the flash of hurt cross his eyes at my statement. He had deserved it. Still, I knew I was speaking the truth: he could very well leave me here, and I was certain Odin would see me dead for visiting Loki and then helping him escape. Trembling, I waited for him to make his move.

An intense moment passed between us before he backed away from me, "I will not leave you to rot in this forsaken place."

I released the breath I had been holding. After taking a moment to compose myself, I held the book Frigga had sent me with out to him. Loki simply looked at it before turning away from me. Unsure of what to do, I set the book down on his bed.

"Well..." I cleared my throat, "I will leave you to rest, then."

Closing my eyes, I imagined seeing Loki with the strange golden magic in between us. After the momentary warm feeling had passed, I opened my eyes to discover that I was outside of his cell again. I smiled at my temporary abilities, proud that I was able to perform such spells so quickly even if this was not truly my magic. I had closed my eyes to will myself to be invisible when Loki cleared his throat.

"Tynia?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Yes?"

He eyed me for a moment, "... Will you visit me again, tomorrow night?"

Though stunned at his humble request, I could not help the small smile that crossed my face. I nodded gently, "Yes, I will."

He smiled in return before picking up the book I had brought him. I closed my eyes and willed myself to be invisible before turning and walking back towards the entrance to the dungeons and back to the palace. Before long, I was in my room again. Silently, I applauded Frigga for the little test she had given me. She was right, the Loki we knew was still inside of him after all.

 **I hope this chapter has made up for my absence! Thank you for being so patient and devout to this story :D please don't forget to review, your words are music to my ears!**


	13. Chapter 13

The following evening Odin had declared a banquet to celebrate Thor's success in bringing peace to one of the nine realms. Though there was still much work to be done to undo all the trouble Loki had caused in his absence, the kingdom was only too happy to celebrate. I, myself, did not want to go but rather take the opportunity to sneak into the dungeons again. Unfortunately my plan was thwarted as Thor himself had sent a herald to my chambers earlier in the day asking me to attend. I found it odd as I barely knew the other Prince, but agreed to attend all the same. Jeong helped me to choose a lovely silver gown with long sleeves that barely hung on to my shoulders. After she had finished pulling my hair into a top braided knot, she had pinned an emerald brooch into the side completing the ensemble. After slipping into my green shoes to match, I wished her goodnight and made my way to the Great Hall.

I had barely walked through the entrance when Thor walked over to me.

"Lady Tynia," he smiled and bowed, "Good evening."

"Good evening, your Majesty," I curtsied, "I must admit that I was surprised to receive a personal invitation from you."

He seemed confused at my statement, so I continued, "I only meant that we do not know each other well, your Majesty, so for you to ask me to attend this banquet with you simply came as a shock."

Thor looked down at his feet uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "Forgive me, my Lady, but I'm afraid I have no idea what it is that you're talking about."

Suddenly I became to the uncomfortable one. More than confused and wondering if I had misheard the herald, I looked around trying to discern who would have sent a dishonest invitation to me. My question was answered immediately as Sir Calder approached.

"Forgive me, your Highness," he bowed to Thor, "But twas I that sent Lady Tynia the message on your behalf."

"Ahh," Thor nodded in understanding and smiled, seemingly un-bothered by the confession, "Well, then I shall take my leave. Enjoy the banquet."

He walked away before I could ask him to stay; Sir Calders deception greatly irritated me and I knew I would have to plainly state that I did not enjoy his company as he enjoyed mine that evening or else he would continue to hound me as he had made a habit of.

"I took the liberty of bringing you a drink, my Lady," he smiled before producing a goblet of mead.

Sighing, I took the goblet and then a rather large sip. The liquid warmed my body and had given me just enough bravery to speak my mind when suddenly the Warriors Three had appeared.

"My lady," Fandral looked me over appreciatively, "You look ravishing."

"Thank you," I nodded politely.

"Indeed," Volstagg added, "I do not believe there is another lady in this room that is matching your beauty this evening."

Hogun nodded his agreement and I could not help but blush at all of the praise I was being given.

"Sir Calder," Fandral turned to him, "You're a generous man, perhaps you might allow me to steal the Lady for a dance?"

I saw the discomfort in Calders eyes at the request and smirked. Begrudgingly he nodded his head, "I suppose that is up to Lady Tynia."

"Yes, of course. A gentleman never does anything with a Lady without her permission," he winked at me before offering his hand.

More than grateful for the escape, I accepted it immediately and was pulled into the middle of the floor where several others had paired off and were dancing. Fandral caused me to spin before pulling me into his arms and began to dance with me.

"Thank you," I said to him as we twirled.

"My pleasure, my Lady," he smiled. "But there will not always be someone there to save you from Sir Calder's advances. I suggest that you put it to the simpleton plainly that you are otherwise not attracted to him."

"I was about to when the three of you came over."

"Ah, well you appeared to be in distress. And saving damsels in distress is what we Warriors Three enjoy in our spare time," he smiled and winked at me again.

I could not help but chuckle. Despite the Warriors involvement with attempting to overthrow Loki, at that moment I came to appreciate them and all that they stood for. Silently, I forgave and dismissed my ill feelings towards them all.

The dance had ended and suddenly Volstagg had come to replace Fandral, then Hogun replaced Volstagg. Though I knew what it was that they were up to, I did not turn any of them away as I appreciated their efforts to sheild me from Sir Calder as well as keep him busy. But eventually I had danced with all three many times and Sir Calder had gotten more than impatient for his turn. When Volstagg came to ask me for another dance, Calder immediately interrupted and quickly took my hands before anyone could argue. Being so close to him suddenly made me very uncomfortable as we had never been in such tight proximity with each other before. I swallowed the feeling down and cleared my throat.

"I was afraid I was never going to get you to myself again," he smiled at me as he (sloppily) lead me around the floor.

Unsure of how to respond I nodded and turned my gaze in another direction.

"You know, it is quite sweet of you to still hold some regard for your former master."

Confused as to what he meant, I looked back at him, "I beg your pardon?"

"Just that you have chosen to wear green embellishments tonight, his signature colors."

The thought had not even occurred to me until he mentioned it. I cleared my throat, "There are many other ladies here that are wearing something green, Sir Calder. Some are even wearing green dresses."

"Yes, but none of them were personal servants to the traitor Prince. You were."

I bristled at his comment regarding Loki and quickly pulled away from his arms. Clearing my throat, I asked, "Sir Calder, my I speak to you in private?"

"By all means," he gestured to the balcony.

Once we were well out of range of anyone that might overhear us, I took a deep breath, "Sir Calder, I'm afraid I must ask your forgiveness as I appear to have given you the wrong impression of me."

"Tynia, whatever do you mean?" he smiled.

"I mean that you seem to have an affection for me that I do not reciprocate."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little before he quickly closed it again, "Oh... I see... Well, then I apologize, my Lady."

Before I could say another word, Sir Calder bowed and quickly turned and walked away. Though I was happy that he had understood my meaning and did not create a fuss, it felt too easy that he was so willing to just leave. Deciding he probably wanted to go nurse his bruised ego, I moved on from the unpleasant task and quickly escaped the feast before anyone saw me. The moon was already high into the sky and I wanted to visit with Loki as soon as possible. I quickly dashed to my room and retrieved the magical necklace Frigga had given me. After willing myself to be invisible, I made my way to the dungeons.

Two new guards stood at the entrance, completely awake and entranced by the sounds of the banquet that they had the unfortunate displeasure of not attending. Their distraction made it much more comfortable for me to simply slip past them. I could not help but smile to myself at how much braver I was suddenly becoming with my invisibility ability. Quickly making my way through the dungeons halls (and noticing that a few more cells had filled up thanks to Thor's success), before long I was in front of Loki's again. Seeing a servant there delivering a large platter of food, I waited patiently for him to leave. Once he was gone, Loki looked in my direction and smiled. Being unable to help it, I smiled back and dropped the spell.

"Beautiful," I heard Loki say.

I blushed furiously before closing my eyes and magicking myself into his cell. Opening my eyes to see him still staring at me, I looked at my feet.

"Very beautiful," he said softly.

"Thank you," I answered him just as softly, "Perhaps I should make myself invisible again as there are many servants awake tonight.

"Don't bother," Loki waved his hand. Suddenly we were surrounded with a white and green magic that caused my skin to feel tingly, "Now if anyone is looking, it is only me in this cell."

I smiled at his illusion.

"So," he walked over to the platter of food that I recognized as delicacies from the banquet that Frigga no doubt had sent to him, "How was my idiot brothers celebration?"

Deciding to ignore his tone, I cleared my throat, "I wouldn't know, actually. I didn't really stay too long."

Loki's chuckle felt a little sinister and I felt a shiver run up my spine, "Couldn't wait to see me again, could you?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment before chuckling myself. Looking over to his sitting chair, I noticed the gift I had been asked to bring him the night before. "Have you started reading that, yet?"

"I finished it about an hour ago."

I looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"Well there's not much to do around here, darling, so I have a lot of time on my hands."

"No I understand that part it's just..." I walked over and gingerly picked up the book. It was bound in a beautiful red leather that felt smooth to the touch. The gold letters shimmered up at me and I suddenly felt a little sad.

"Have you read it?" Loki came up behind me and peered over my shoulder.

I couldn't help but jump at his closeness and quickly set the book down. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Well, it's not one of my favorites but it is quite good. I'd be willing to let you borrow it, if you'd like."

I stared abashed at the floor, "I haven't read it because... I cannot read."

I could feel Loki's eyes on me as I revealed my truth. When I finally looked up at him, his eyes were wide.

"... What?"

"... I cannot read, Loki."

I looked up at him and saw a flicker of pity and sadness in his eyes. "Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"I was a servant before. Servants don't need to read, just be prepared to follow orders at all times."

At that moment my stomach grumbled and both Loki and I laughed.

"You cannot read, and I see you also haven't eaten." He turned around to the platter and retrieved a plate that held fresh fruit. "Go on."

"Oh, no, I couldn't. That is for you, I can always go to the kitchens to find something to eat."

"But you won't be to the kitchens for quite some time, Tynia."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

He handed me the plate before reaching over and picking up the book. Guiding me to his small bed, we two sat down, and he opened to the first page. "This is the story of Gudrun, Kjartan and Bolli."

"Loki," I stopped him, "What are you doing?"

He chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to teach you how to read, darling."

 **So what do you guys think of this development? ;) reviews are lovely!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So the story of Gudrun, Kjartan and Bolli is in fact a 14th century Viking story about a woman involved in a tragic love triangle. Some of the passages read here are from the manuscript which is called LAXDAELA SAGA just in case anyone finds it interesting enough to read :)**

"... Olaf walked... fore... to the... prow... and was thus..."

"Arrayed," Loki filled in for me.

"Arrayed. He had a coat of... mail, and a gold... red-den-ned... helmet on his head. Girl with a s-sw-sword with gold..."

"Sound it out, darling," he leaned closer to me, "Take your time."

"... in... inlaid h-hilt. And in his hand a ba-barb-ed s-pear..."

"... Chased."

"Chased and well... en-grav-ed. A red sh-shield he had... before him, on which was... drawn a... lion in gold." I finished the tricky paragraph and breathed.

"Well done," Loki praised me, "You're improving. Have you sought out the books I instructed?"

"Yes," I nodded and smiled, "And I am able to read _Havamal_ alone now. I must say that I'm surprised you would have me read stories written by the one man you seem to hate."

He looked down, "Odin's only quality that I am thankful for is his foresight to write a good childrens book."

I could not help my smirk. "Well, I am through the first chapter and have started the second."

He smiled, "Good, then I expect you will be able to read _Laxdaela_ _Saga_ to me in completion before the next full moon."

I blushed. He had been tutoring me during my visits for more than a week now, though I hardly noticed how much time had gone by as our lessons were wonderful. My whole life, I had wanted to read. I would often hear other servants express their enthusiasms for a story they had read, a poem that had been sent, or a limerick they had discovered and was jealous that I did not know that feeling. Loki's lessons had now given me wings that I might fly into another world. As he thumbed through the pages to another passage, I could not help but look at him with affection... when he looked up at me, I quickly diverted my eyes.

"You're blushing, darling," he teased me.

His pet name for me did nothing to lessen my pleasant discomfort, "It's just... the passage you've chosen for me to read... It appears... scandalous?"

"Nonsense," he winked at me, "Go on."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I began again, "A little... after this, Bolli... talked to his... uncle Olaf, and said, 'It has... come to this, uncle, that I have it in mind to... settle down and marry... for I am now... grown up to m-m-man's... estate. In this... matter I s-s-should like to have the... ass-is-tance of your words and your... back-ing-up, for most of the men... here-a-bouts are such as will set much s-s-store by your words.' Olaf... replied, 'Such is the case with most w-women, I am... minded to think, that they would be... fully well... mat-ched in you for a... hus-band, husband."

It was then that I had yawned. Gently, Loki removed the book from my hands before wrapping his arm around me and pulling me under his chin. I closed my eyes for a moment and inhaled his wonderful scent.

"Tynia, I think it is time for you to go," he said softly, but sadly, "Or else you may fall asleep in my arms..."

The thought caused me to blush again, and I was grateful I was where he could not see it. I simply nodded my reply.

He leaned back and helped me to my feet. Before I could reach for the bauble, he gently placed his hand on my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I stared into his emerald green eyes as he did and a felt a flutter in my stomach by the way he was looking at me... then it was suddenly replaced with something colder and he dropped his hand.

"Well, goodnight," he said softly.

I was confused. I had thought all was well with us again, or at least they were getting there. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he had turned away and walked to the other side of the room.

"... Goodnight," I replied just as quiet before leaving the cell and the dungeons.

Quickly, I made my way back to my chambers. Upon approaching my door, I had the oddest feeling that someone was nearby. Looking around the hallway, I saw no one yet the feeling was still evident. I quickly opened the door and entered, locked it behind me, and retired for the evening.

(*************)

"Lady Tynia?"

Thor's words shuddered me further awake. Once again gathered with the royal family to break our fast, I must have been dozing off.

"You seem more and more tired than usual, my Lady," he continued, concern in his eyes, "Have you not been sleeping well?"

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that. Lately I find myself reading many good books and being unable to put them down for the evening," I smirked at my half-truth.

"Well, do be sure to practice more discipline from now on, my dear," Frigga winked at me, "A lady needs her rest."

"Yes, your Majesty," I nodded and returned to my food.

At that moment, Sir Calder was announced and brought before us.

"Allfather," He bowed to Odin, "Heimdall has sent me to inform you that the Ambassadors of Vanaheimr wish an audience with you to discuss a truce with their realm."

Odin did not look up from his meal, "And when shall we expect them?"

"With your permission, Heimdall will allow them to pass through the gate this afternoon."

"Very well," Odin nodded before turning to his family, "I request the both of you be present at this meeting as we must be diplomatic and friendly."

"Of course, my King," Frigga smiled, "I shall have Helka prepare afternoon tea for our guests."

"Yes, father," Thor nodded in agreement, though I could see his lack of enthusiasm. Diplomacy certainly was not the Prince's favorite means of action, but I was grateful that he had matured greatly since the day of his coronation.

"Thank you, Calder," Odin waved his hand, "You may return to your post."

I had barely noticed out of the corner of my eye that Calder had stolen a glance at me, which I did not repay. Despite the fact that I had seen him on patrol for many days, he had not spoken to me since the night of the celebration (to which I was grateful). Yet the way that he had looked at me before departing sent a shiver up my spine and I began to feel a familiar discomfort. I quickly pushed the feeling away and finished my breakfast.

I decided to spend my morning in the palace's enormous library seeking out new things to read. A magical place in its own right with high ceilings painted with cherubs and animals, walls lined with books clear to the top of it. The full sized windows into the outside glanced over the forest glades and with how quiet it was, you could hear the sounds of Asgards many birds and animals conversing with each other. If I wanted to, I could have gotten lost amidst the thousands of selections the library had to offer, even if it was just for the peaceful but adventurous feeling it brought me.

Despite how much more I needed to learn before I could read everything that was available, I was eager to do so and wanted to gather as many books as I could: adventure, magic, romantic, all of these wonderful and lovely stories that I would hear others go on about, I finally had them at my fingertips. I had settled on two that I would return to my chambers with when another book completely bound in a golden leather caught my eye. Pulling it from the shelf, I strained to read the title: A Wayward Prince. Another selection written by Odin himself which nearly caused me to put it back... but the title clawed at me, as if I _had_ to read it. I took it with me.

Picking one of the three books and leaving the others in my chambers on the table next to the fireplace, I quickly made my way to the kitchens. Despite that Helka lecturing me on how a Lady should not find herself in the kitchens, I could tell that she was more than happy to see me as I felt the same about her. After requesting a basket with a small luncheon for one, in no time at all she had one packed and shooed me out of the 'lowly servants area' as she called it. Oh, how I had missed her. Taking my luncheon to the stables, Egil had Tove saddled and ready for me in almost no time at all and I was on my way to the forest.

Once deep into a patch of trees, I slowed Tove until we found an open spot and dismounted. Removing her reigns and my bag, I sat down and began unpacking the meal that had been prepared for me: various cured meats and cheese, some bread, beautifully ripe berries, a large apple, and a delicious looking chocolate tart. Picnic in place, I gave Tove the apple once she started nuzzling me, settled back against the tree and began nibbling on my delicacies as I read _THE MARRIAGE OF NJORD AND SKADI_.

I don't know how long I had been in the forest (as it took me quite some time to read every single page), but the next thing that I knew I had eaten all of my food and Tove had wandered off a little. Packing all that I had brought with me, I called for her, "Tove?"

I heard her nickering a little in the distance and set out in that direction when I heard the sounds of rustling to my left. I looked in time to see a wild boar (and I would almost wonder if it was the same one that had attacked me the first time I found myself lost in the woods) break through the heather and began to charge me. I turned and bolted towards Tove as fast as my legs could carry me and had barely reached her when the boar was close enough to lunge at me.

"NO!" I cried and lifted my hands to shield myself. But I felt nothing. There was no pain from its tusks, I did not feel its hooves trampling me, I could not even hear its squeal. Gingerly, I looked over my hands to see the boar face to face with me... suspended in air. My eyes widened in astonishment. It was surrounded with silvery magic but completely still. Even as I looked into its eyes, there was no movement. I turned to see Tove and though she was obviously alert and unhappy by the turn of events, she was able to move about freely. When a nearby bird called nearby, causing me to jump, it was then that I began to wonder, "... Did I do that?"

As shocked as I was, I didn't waste another moment to climb onto my horse and gallop back to the Palace as fast as possible. I looked over my shoulder only once just to see the boar still hanging in the air. The moment I had Tove settled in her stable again, I ran to find Frigga. I knew if anyone knew about the sudden appearance of magic in a person, it would be her. I rushed to the great hall but stopped myself before I could burst in as I saw the entire royal family gathered with the Ambassadors of Vanaheimr. The sensible thing to do would have been to return to my chambers and wait until the meeting was over and then approach her, but I was too frightened to wait and who knew how long that meeting might have gone?

Instead, I raced back to my chambers, retrieved the necklace, and hurried my invisible form to the dungeons. Uncaring of how busy it was during the day, I slipped past everyone until I had found Loki (ironically) practicing a few magic tricks. Stopping in front of his cell, he ceased instantly and turned his attention to me.

"During the day, darling? My my you have become daring," he smiled almost wickedly.

Ignoring him and refusing to drop the invisibility spell until I was safely inside with him, I willed myself in front of him.

"And two spells at once? One would almost think that you are..." he stopped himself from finishing his thought and quickly cast an illusion over us before turning back to me, "Reveal yourself, now."

Once I had, he looked me over, walked around me, and looked me over again. "Something is different..."

"Yes," I nodded, the panic in my voice evident. "I was reading in the woods when another boar attacked me. Just before I could escape, I crossed my hands in front of myself and screamed "no!" and when I opened them again..."

I couldn't finish, the terrifying situation played over and over in my mind, and yet I could not finish.

"Then what?" Loki probed.

"... The boar had been stopped. It was just... hanging in the air in front of my eyes. It was surrounded by this eerie whitish-blue light, almost like how everything you enchant is surrounded by gold."

His mouth dropped slightly, "Was there anyone else with you?"

"No," I shook my head, "I was alone. ... Loki? What is going on?"

He suddenly shot his hand out and grabbed my wrist. Pulling me closer to him, he laid his hand against my palm, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. I felt tingly and warm... the feeling spreading through my entire body.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, but a moment later he released me and looked at me squarely in the eye, "Tynia... you have magic."

 **TADAAAA! :D reviews are lovely!**


	15. Chapter 15

My eyes widened; I stepped away from him. "... What?"

"You have magic," Loki repeated himself, "It's very subtle, not strong enough for me nor anyone to have sensed unless they were looking for it."

My knees began to buckle and Loki reached for my arm.

"Sit down," he gestured to the sitting chair. Once he had led me to it, he knelt in front of me and gently took my hand in his, "Are you alright?"

At that moment, I wasn't sure if I was. I didn't know what to think nor what I was supposed to do with this new discovery of myself.

It was as if Loki could read my mind. He reached up and gently placed his hand on my cheek, "Tynia, there is nothing to fear. Magic is actually quite exhilarating. And I would be more than happy to teach you how to use yours."

I looked up, "... Really?"

"Of course," he smiled at me, "I always knew that you were special, darling. Perhaps this is why I've always felt so drawn to you."

I could not help but smile and blush in return. Before I could reply, he continued: "In no time at all, you will harness this raw power that exists within you. And once you do, I can show you how to use it in all sorts of ways. You will make the courts bow to you when they discover your might."

My smile faded. "... What if I do not want to use magic for that?"

Loki chuckled, "You will once you have a taste for it."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Then perhaps I shouldn't learn."

Loki's smile disappeared; he stood and turned away from me before whispering, "You are maddening."

"Why?" I asked perturbed, "Because I do not wish to bring harm to others?"

"I never said anything about harming anyone."

"We both know that's what you were implying."

"No, it wasn't!" he turned back to me and snarled, "I only meant that with magic, the courts would see you as an equal and not a slave that had a stroke of luck."

I stood up and slapped him. He lunged out, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me flush to him. "I thought I had told you to never raise your hand to me again."

"I am not a slave!" I shrieked.

We stared into each others eyes, both refusing to look away from the other. He wanted to assert his dominance over me, and I wanted to assert my freedom to him.

"I am a Lady of Asgard," I continued, my voice much more even, "I may not have been born into nobility, but I am a Lady now. And I will not tolerate your monstrous behavior to me."

"Monstrous?" he growled, "Darling, you have yet to see the monster that I am."

"Have I not? For months you let me believe that you were dead. And when you return to me it is only to frighten me and..." I blushed and looked into his eyes defiantly, unable to finish my thought. "How is that not monstrous?"

I saw the seething fire that burned in his eyes and though I held my ground, on the inside I was terrified. When his malevolent smile returned, I began to tremble.

"You think you've seen the monster?" he whispered to me. Suddenly my wrist stopped feeling warm from his touch, but rather it was cold. So cold that it began to hurt. I looked down and saw his hands... change. They turned blue. When the cold became unbearable, I pulled my hand free of him and watched in horror as the blue raced up Loki's arms, neck, then finally his face. His eyes ceased to be green, they became blood-red. Marks appeared on his face. My eyes widened as he held my gaze. With his transformation complete, I could not breathe.

"You're... you're a..."

"A Frost Giant," he snarled. He took a step closer to me and I stepped back. "Take a good look, darling. This is my true parentage, this is why Odin could never truly love me."

He took another step, I as well.

"This is why Odin would have me rot in prison, because I am not Odinson. I am Loki of Jotunheim, Laufeyson."

Another step. I felt my back touch the cell wall.

"This is what a monster looks like," he pinned his hands on either side of me, trapping me. His body was cold and I felt the chill from his proximity.

I was shaking uncontrollably; I wanted to flee but could not find the strength to do so.

"You thought me monstrous before? Now you see how monstrous I can become." Loki's eyes roamed me over. "Should I show you, now? Do you wish to truly experience the monster?"

Whimpering in fear, I closed my eyes. I don't know how long we stood there, but it felt like eternity. Suddenly the chill was gone. When I opened my eyes again, Loki had moved to the other side of the cell... and he was no longer in his Jotun form.

"... Do you really think so little of me, Tynia?" he asked me much quieter... gentler.

I did not say a word, I only watched him.

"Do you really think that I would do such a horrific thing... especially to you?" his voice began to crack.

My eyes prickled with tears listening to him... I felt so ashamed of myself for pushing him so far. Still frightened but trying to be brave, I walked gingerly towards him. When I had come up behind him, I tentatively laid my hand on his back. I could feel the tenseness under my palm; he had finally shown me all of him... and he was waiting to see what I would do. I walked around until I was standing in front of him. His eyes were fixed ahead, refusing to look at mine. My hands still shaking, I touched his face and urged him to look down at me.

"... I'm sorry," I whispered, "You are not a monster, and I should never have called you that."

At first Loki did not move, until he finally brought his hand up over mine. I twined my fingers with his.

"Forgive me," I added.

"I do," he replied. "And I apologize for calling you a slave."

I smiled and nodded gently. When Loki turned and kissed my palm, that all too familiar heat I knew began to rise into me again. His eyes never leaving mine, he kissed it again... and then again until he had reached my wrist where he gently scraped his teeth across my veins...

"Tynia..." he rasped, bringing me acutely back to attention, "Tell me to kiss you..."

He brought his other arm around my waist and pulled me flush to him. I gasped for air...

"... Tell me..."

Suddenly the cell door opened and guards flooded in. Loki was pulled away from me and restrained against the wall.

"Stop!" I shouted and tried to run to him but was quickly detained by another guard. I turned to see Sir Calder leading the troupe.

"Lady Tynia, The Allfather has requested your presence in the Throne Room," he said evenly.

I was pulled out of Loki's cell and escorted out of the dungeons. I had only managed to peer over my shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief to see that Loki had been released and unharmed. He immediately ran to his window and we watched each other until I had turned the corner.

Anger, confusion, and fear surged through me all at once as I was led to Odin. The walk was unbearable, and every step I took only filled me with more dread. Finally, I was before the Allfather who was sitting on his throne. My only source of comfort was Queen Frigga, who was standing by his side. Once the guards and I stopped walking, I immediately bowed, "Your Majesties."

"Lady Tynia, you have done the very thing that I suspected that you might do once Loki was returned to Asgard. By all accounts, I should have you executed for treason."

His voice was so terrifyingly calm, I had to swallow the lump of fear I felt in my throat.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, you suspected that I would try to free Loki and let him continue his reign of terror. I have not done that."

"You were discovered inside of his prison cell."

"I was visiting him, your Majesty."

"And how did you get past the magic that cell is imbued with? Why should I believe you were not acting on Loki's behalf?"

"Because I gave her that ability, my King."

Both Odin and I turned to look at Frigga.

"You told Loki that I would never see him again," she continued, "So I sent Lady Tynia in my place to assure our son that he has not been forgotten."

I held my breath as Odin pondered over what he had been told. When Frigga turned to look at me, the concern in her eyes did nothing to help the anxiousness I was experiencing. Finally, the Allfather turned and addressed the guards, "Escort Lady Tynia back to her chambers at once while my Queen and I discuss this matter."

I was led away gruffly. Practically pushed into my chambers, I heard Calder give the order to have two of his men stand guard outside of my door and I began to shake. For all I knew, this was a stay of execution and not the end of the matter. I ran to my balcony and looked out over Asgard and towards the dungeons. I hoped and prayed to Valhalla that Odin would be merciful. If not to me, at leas to the man he had raised as his son. Remembering the heated moment I had experienced only minutes before, I ran my fingers over my wrist where Loki had kissed me...

 **Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay now we come to the end of my complete creative freedom and start to follow the timeline we see in Dark World :) That being said, we will not see much (if any) of Loki in the next couple of chapters :( but I promise you that you will enjoy these twists and turns in the story. I do not own Loki nor any characters apart of the Marvel Universe, only Tynia and other OC's I've written in this story. Enjoy!**

Time paced at an unbearably slow rate as I waited in my chambers for what was to happen to me. Jeong had been escorted out in an attempt to make my room my prison. I was alone. Panic had started to settle in until my door was finally opened. I turned and sighed in relief to see Queen Frigga walk in and quickly ran to her open embrace, tears streaming down my face.

"Shh, it's alright, dear," she soothed me.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," I sobbed, "I made a horrible mistake going to Loki in the daylight. Now I don't think I'll be able to speak to him again..."

Frigga leaned away and pushed the loose strands of hair from my face. "It's alright, Tynia. Odin has lifted his ban from me. I am now permitted to visit Loki with my magic."

My eyes opened wide.

She chuckled, "The Allfather has learned many times in our marriage that one way or another I will accomplish what I set out to do. Today he simply learned it the difficult way. And because this was my idea from the beginning, he has agreed not to have you executed."

I released the breath I had been holding, thanking the Gods in all Valhalla that I was allowed to keep my life. But then Frigga's face turned solemn.

"There is, however, a catch. You are forbidden to enter the dungeons ever again. And to ensure that, Odin has commanded an escort follow you at all times. You are to also be confined to your chambers for the majority of the day, with the exception of the dining hall, the library, the gardens, and occasionally the stables."

My heart sank and I looked to my feet, "... I suppose this is better than the axe."

Frigga winced, "He chose the guard assigned to you... one in particular volunteered."

My eyes shot up to hers. "... Do not tell me that Sir Calder volunteered."

She nodded and I felt my stomach turn at the thought. Glancing over her shoulder at the door, I could feel myself turning pale upon seeing Calder standing outside of my door.

Frigga hugged me again and whispered, "You are a Lady of Asgard. He will never treat you as anything less."

I nodded and thanked her before she left, closing the door behind her. Finally, Jeong was returned and it took me a moment to calm the poor, frightened girl as she was concerned for my welfare. Once she had been soothed, I sent her to the kitchens for her supper and insisted that I was not hungry. Though she was reluctant to leave, she eventually heeded my wishes and left me alone with my thoughts.

I sat by the fire, brooding over my punishment. Anger filled my heart. Even though I knew my sentence was light, the knowledge that I would never see Loki again filled me with sadness. I pulled my knees up to my face and wept long into the night.

*PAGE BREAK*

The following weeks, I did my best to live according to the new boundaries put in place for me. I was no longer invited to have my meals with the Royal Family (though I was not surprised by that) and more often than not, Jeong would fetch them for me. I instead spent most of my time in Asgards library finding new books to read. Keeping up with the lessons that Loki had taught me, in no time at all I had become fluent with the alphabet and was enjoying any and every book I could get my hands on. Except for the one book that I had yet to read: The Wayward Prince by Odin himself. I don't know if it was my anger or my pride that stopped me from reading it, but I could not find it in me to return it to the library either. I left it sitting by the fire in my chambers as I continued to fill my thirst for more through other books.

With each new book I found, I took them to the gardens and would find myself a comfortable place to sit before devouring it. Sir Calder always stayed within twenty feet of me whenever I would do this and it made me more than uncomfortable, particularly when I would catch him watching me out of the corner of my eye. Still, I did my best to ignore him rather than engage him.

Thor had successfully brought peace to the nine realms again and the bifrost was completely rebuilt. Odin held a massive feast to celebrate the era of peace his son had managed to bring about, but I chose to stay in my room. My days blurred together, and I hardly knew what day it was for most of them. Without being able to see Loki, yet knowing he was so close... things were difficult.

Until the one day when Thor did the completely unexpected: he brought a Midgardian to Asgard. Calder was escorting me back to my chambers after I'd had a pleasant and somewhat short ride on Tove when I saw the God of Thunder marching through the palace halls carrying a woman of interesting dress in his arms. Curious, and a little concerned from the look on his face, I rushed over to him.

"Your Majesty?"

Thor turned to me but did not slow his pace, "Lady Tynia, I need you to retrieve my mother at once."

"Yes, of course," I nodded.

"Tynia? Pretty name!" The woman said to me smiling before reaching her hand out, "I'm Jane Foster."

"Oh um... hello," I nodded, confused at her gesture. I held my hand out to her in reply.

Thor laughed at the interaction before addressing Jane, "Shaking hands is not a familiar custom in Asgard."

"Oh, sorry," she said as she pulled her hand back again.

I smirked; I could already tell that I would like her.

Thor then turned to Calder, "Go and find Ulla and tell her to meet me in the healing room at once."

"Your Majesty, I am under strict instructions to guard Lady Tynia without-"

"And I am giving you instructions to retrieve Ulla. Do it." Thor dismissed him immediately.

I felt a surge of satisfaction to see Calder scowl at the order, not to mention relief to not have to be followed anymore even if it was only for a short period of time. I turned back to Thor, "I will fetch the Queen at once."

Thor nodded and thanked me and I began to run towards the Queen's chambers. She was sitting in her study, eyes closed. At first, I thought she was asleep, so I gently laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Your Majesty?" I whispered, but she did not flinch.

At that moment, her personal servant Inger walked in. "She is visiting the Prince."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"She is not permitted to physically visit Loki, but she may do so with magic. It requires all of her concentration to break through those barriers and speak with him."

"... How long has she been gone?"

"A few moments. It will be some time."

Though I did not want to take her away from Loki, the way Thor asked me to fetch his mother told me it was dire enough to end the visit. "Prince Thor has requested her, he said it's important."

"I'm afraid there is no way to wake her, she will come out of this trance when she wishes," Inger shook her head before gesturing to a seat across from the Queen. "Make yourself comfortable."

Sighing, I sat in the chair and waited. And waited. I do not know how long I sat there waiting for her to wake again, but when I started to hear some commotion outside of the palace, I became concerned.

Suddenly, Sir Calder walked through the door. "Lady Tynia, I have been instructed to escort you back to your chambers at once."

"I have not talked with the Queen yet."

"Her servant can give her the message, my orders come from Odin himself."

I sighed in frustration, "What does he think I'm going to do? Use the Midgardian to release Loki?"

"Perhaps. None the less, you are to be confined to your chambers immediately." He turned to Inger, "Prince Thor is looking for her Majesty. Inform her when she wakes at once."

Inger nodded and Sir Calder grabbed my arm rather tightly. As he pulled me away, I looked back once more and noticed the tears brimming in the Queens eyes.

I could not help but notice the frantic activity that was happening about the palace as Sir Calder dragged me down the corridor. The guards had been summoned and were dressed in their full battle armor, lined and ready. Everyone else was running away or looking for a place to hide. When I heard the sounds of gunfire, I looked out of the palace's windows and saw many enormous ships that I had never seen before far off into the distance, flying towards the palace. Calder pulled me faster.

"Sir Calder, you're hurting me!" I protested.

He did not say a word nor did he lessen his grip. I struggled against him, but he had my arm firmly. Other servants passed us by without so much as a sideways glance, no matter how much I struggled. Finally we came to my chambers and he threw me inside, causing me to land in the middle of the floor. I turned to see him slam the door behind him, trapping the both of us in my room.

I scrambled to my feet. "Stay away from me!"

"You let him touch you?" he growled at me. "He's a traitor and a Frost Giant, and you let him touch you?!"

I ran to the fireplace and grabbed the poker, "Leave my chambers, now!"

Unafraid of the weapon I wielded, he marched over to me. I swung at him but he ducked away before tearing it from my hands. He grabbed my arm and pulled me flush to him.

The door opened again and I breathed a sigh of relief to see another guard walk inside. "Sir Calder, Odin has sent for you."

"What for?!" He bellowed, surprising even I at his outburst from an order.

"Asgard is being attacked by the Dark Elves, they've come for the Aether."

I furrowed my eyes, confused as to what they were talking about.

Finally Sir Calder released me and marched towards the door. He turned to the guard and growled, "She is to be confined to these quarters until further notice, do not let her leave. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," the guard nodded and shut the door behind him.

I stood there, shaking. My wrist ached from where he had grabbed me. Doing my best to remain calm, I went into the washroom and dampened a towel in cold water and wrapped around the already forming bruise. Then I heard the sounds of rumbling coming from within. Terrified but curious, I ran to my window and looked out to see a shield of gold surrounding the palace and two of the strange ships coming straight for us. One of them crashed into the shield, destroying it instantly. The other rose just above and made it through the barrier and crashed into the palace.

The ground beneath me trembled as it impacted. I heard the sounds of crackling coming from above me and looked up to see the ceiling breaking apart. A large piece of stone broke completely loose and was falling towards me. Before I could react, I was pushed out of the way as the stone crashed to the ground. I turned to see who my savior was and gasped in horror.

"Jeong! No!" I screamed and rushed to her side. Pinned under the large debris, blood poured from her mouth. I pushed the rock away with all of my might and pulled her out of the way of the chaos. "Jeong! Jeong! Wake up!"

The girl in my arms did not move. Tears streamed down my face as I checked for signs of life. She was barely breathing.

"Help! Someone help me! Please!" I cried, but only shouts and screams answered.

I cradled Jeong in my arms, helpless of what to do. Then I remembered that Loki had told me of my magic... and I wondered. Holding the girl close, I whispered into her ear, "Please, please, please..."

My tears fell on her face as I begged and pleaded for whatever power I held to do something... and then Jeong breathed. I leaned back from her as she coughed and sputtered blood, trying to give her some air.

"M-m-m-my Lady?" she asked me weakly.

"Jeong," I sighed joyfully, "It will be alright. Just hold on. Someone get some help!"

"Tynia... it hurts..."

I grabbed her hand, "I know... just hold on. Everything will be alright."

Finally a guard burst into my door.

"Quick! Help me get her to the healing room!" I shouted and the guard nodded, picking her up effortlessly.

We ran through the corridors and I was able to fully witness the damage that had been done. The ship had crashed into the Great Hall and had knocked several columns down. There were a few slain guards beneath it. Many people were running in fear. My heart ached to see so much desolation around me. Finally we came to the healing room and I started; hundreds of others that had been caught in the violence were being attended to. The horror and the destruction before me was unbearable. People were sitting with their injured loved ones, begging them to hold onto life. I looked to Jeong who had become unconscious again.

"Someone, please help us!" I shouted.

One of the healers broke away and rushed to us, "What happened to her?"

"A stone fell on top of her, she's only fourteen! Please, help her!"

"Quickly, set her on this table."

The guard did as instructed and I watched helplessly as the woman engaged the soul forge. Jeongs heartbeat was barely there as the healer worked. I reached over and clasped her hand in mine, hoping and trying with all of my might to channel more magic into her. ... Then her heart had stopped. Panic set into me as the healer tried to start it again... and again...

"I'm sorry," the woman looked to me sadly, "Her injuries were too severe."

I stared in disbelief, tears spilling down my cheeks. "She... she saved my life..."

A hush fell on the crowd and I turned to see what everyone was looking at. The Head housekeeper Arvid walked in, a solemn look on his face that caused me to fear the worst. Tears streaming from his eyes, he choked out, "The Queen... has been killed..."

I could not breathe.

 **What did you guys think? Reviews are lovely!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, you're all wonderful! To answer a question asked: no Calder did not have anything to do with breaking the prisoners free from the dungeons during the Dark Elves attack, he's too much of an idiot to think that far ahead. Honestly, I envision Calder almost like Gaston from Beauty and the Beast: arrogant and lusting after a woman that does not want him. Actually based him off of a terrible ex-boyfriend so sweet revenge here lol *TRIGGER WARNING* This chapter will contain an attempted assault on Tynia, but this is still a T rated story.**

I had lost Jeong; the girl I had come to see as a friend had died saving my life and I could not save hers. The Queen... my only other true friend had been killed in the chaos of the attack doing what she was a true example of: being kind and protecting the Midgardian. And I was to never see Loki again; Odin hadn't even permitted him to see his mother off to the tables of Valhalla. How he could still be so cruel after all of them had lost the one person that held their whole family together... it sickened me. I had been escorted back to my chambers immediately after the whole of Asgard bade farewell to the loved and brave ones lost, not that I had noticed the agitation I was treated with; I could barely comprehend all that happened around me.

Then there was the matter of Sir Calder; he was still my assigned guard and no one knew what he was truly capable of except perhaps me. He had been the one to escort me but I quickly locked my chamber door as soon as I was inside again. I should have been afraid... but I was numb, a feeling I had never experienced before in my life. In that moment, I began to wish that Odin would execute me after all...

The following morning, I refused to leave my room. There was nothing outside of it that I wished to have anymore, not even the books I had come to love. Not even the thought of seeing Tove would awaken me from the horrid shell I had become.

It was nearly mid-day when I heard a tap on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, though I could barely recognize my own voice.

"Thor. Please, Lady Tynia, I must speak with you."

I did not wish to leave my bed, but my curiosity piqued. After retrieving my robe and tying it around me, I went to the door and unlocked it.

The Prince stood on the other side and bowed to me, "May I come in?"

I nodded and stood to the side as he entered. Sir Calder attempted to enter as well.

"Calder," Thor's voice growled, "I will speak with Lady Tynia alone."

"She is not permitted to speak to anyone without being watched," he answered defiantly, "Odin's orders."

"Damn your orders Calder," Thor marched over and grabbed Calder by the neck, "I will speak with Lady Tynia alone."

I watched Thor throw the head of the guard out of my chambers and lock the door.

"I thank you, your Majesty," I said softly.

"Come with me," Thor took me by the hand and led me to the balcony. "Hold on tight."

Before I could ask why, he swung Mjolnir rapidly and I had barely clung to him when we were suddenly lifted out of my quarters and flying through the air. The feeling both exhilarated and terrified me all at once and I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as possible. Finally we landed somewhere in the hills of Asgard.

"There. Now we may speak freely." He helped me to find my footing before we sat down on some nearby rocks. "Lady Tynia, my brother has only ever trusted two people in all of Asgard. Our mother... and you."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued. "The Dark Elves will be back, but Asgard will not be able to withstand a second attack. I must get Jane away from this place."

"Your Majesty, why did you bring her here?"

"An ancient and powerful force called the Aether has taken her as a host. She found it in one of the connections from the Convergence. I brought her here so that we might help her. ... Unfortunately, since the Dark Elves can sense the Aether, they were able to track her here. We were unprepared for the attack. I went to the prisons while... mother..."

He turned away from me and gripped his fists. I thought I had been in pain before, but he was suffering. Gently, I walked over to him and rested my hand on his shoulder, "You blame yourself..."

"... Mother took Jane and was trying to protect her from the invasion... I could have saved her..."

I felt tears stream down my face at his confession. I walked around and faced him. "Your Majesty, what happened to your mother was not your fault."

"Is it not?"

I shook my head. "No. ... What is it you need from me?"

Thor quickly shook himself out of his anguish and looked at me directly. "My father has closed the Bifrost and has taken Jane prisoner, but I must see her off of this world or the Dark Elves will return and will lay waste to all of us. Loki has many secret ways to get out of Asgard, did he ever take you to any of them?"

I shook my head, "No, your Majesty. I never knew of any secret paths until you just told me."

"Lady Tynia, think hard. Are you absolutely certain he never showed you one?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I am certain of it."

He sighed in frustration and looked towards the palace. I could already tell what he was thinking.

"... If you wish to take Lady Jane away from here... you will have to ask him to take you."

Thor glanced at his feet and nodded before he looked at me. "Lady Tynia, I want you to know that I am aware of your activities with Loki."

I gulped.

"... and I envy you and my mothers constant compassion for him. I wish that I could believe as you do that my brother is still inside him, but I cannot." His expression turned darker. "I will seek him out for help, but if he betrays me..."

I knew what he intended to say. And though it pained me, I nodded, "I understand, your Majesty."

"... I wish I could let you see him, but it will be too risky to bring him to you. Especially with Calder guarding you every moment like a hound."

I grimaced at the thought.

"I cannot risk being found and losing our only chance to save Asgard... and Jane."

I nodded, "No, you cannot. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You are in enough trouble with my father, my Lady. I do not wish to put you in more."

"With all due respect, your Majesty, but I no longer care what Odin does with me. Despite the atrocities that he has committed, I know that there is still a good man inside of Loki. I wish to help, please let me."

Thor looked at me, his expression unreadable. "... Alright... tomorrow at exactly mid-day, I will need you to summon the guards to your chambers at once. That will remove them from the throne room where there's a ship and buy us some time."

"What shall I say?"

"I'm not sure... tell them you thought you saw another ship approaching and it frightened you."

I nodded, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Good. Now, we better get you back before Calder gets too suspicious."

I had barely wrapped my arms around him when we were flying again. Moments after we had landed on my balcony, the door to my chambers was kicked open, and we turned to see Calder and a handful of the guard burst through the door.

"How dare you break into Lady Tynia's chambers!" Thor boomed.

"I had knocked but no one had answered, your Majesty," Calder seethed.

"Of course not, Calder, we were ignoring you!"

I smirked and turned away so it could not be seen.

"All of you leave, at once!" Thor commanded and the guard obeyed, Calder stayed behind only a moment before leaving as well. The Prince turned to me and whispered, "Good luck, lady Tynia. And thank you."

"You as well, your Majesty." I nodded.

After he left, I felt a new sense of purpose. I had lost Jeong and Queen Frigga, but perhaps by helping Thor I would not lose Loki. I just prayed with all of my heart that he would not do anything foolish...

 ***PAGE BREAK***

The next day came... and I waited... I watched the heavens intently, waiting for the correct time Thor had told me... I did not know what his plan was nor how he intended to act on it, but I knew my part and I would not disappoint. I did not know if it was my anxiousness for what was to come or the not knowing, but the air around me felt thick. I looked around my room for something, anything to distract me until the time was close and my eyes fell on the book that I had spitefully yet to read. Curious, I picked it up and opened to the first page but furrowed my eyebrows in confusion: it was blank. Odin had started THE WAYWARD PRINCE but had yet to write anything inside of it. Not knowing what else I could do with my time, I walked towards the desk that was somehow miraculously still intact from the battle the other day and took a pen out to write in it. Though I knew my writing was scratchy and terrible as I had only just learned how to read, and had been slowly teaching myself how to copy the alphabet, I was determined to record Loki's story. I brought the pen to the page but as the ink dropped, it rolled completely off of the paper without leaving behind so much as a mark. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I tried again only to receive the same result. How was I to write in a book that would not let me write in it? I slammed it closed in frustration and shoved it into the pocket folds of my dress before returning to pacing the floor.

Finally the time was right: the sun was high, signaling it was mid-day, and I ran to my chamber door and shouted past Calder.

"GUARDS! GUARDS, PLEASE HELP!"

"Lady Tynia!" Sir Calder tried to stop me, "What is it?!"

"GUARDS! COME QUICK, PLEASE!"

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the falling footsteps of the Throne Room patrol.

"Lady Tynia, what is it?" Sir Calder asked me again more impatiently as the guards approached.

"There is something outside of my window! I fear it is a Dark Elf assassin!"

The guards rushed in towards the balcony and looked all over. "Where, Lady Tynia?"

"Just there," I pointed to the far corner near the drapes.

They searched my room thoroughly; I could not help but chuckle inwardly that Odin had actually assigned these fools to be his palace guards, they were too easy to trick. I only hoped that their fighting skills made up for their lack of intelligence. I managed to keep them busy for a few moments before Calder insisted, "There is nothing here, Tynia. The guard will leave now."

After they had left, I sat by the rubble that was still in the middle of my room and waited for something to happen... anything that told me Thor had been successful in breaking Loki out of Asgards prison. Long, dreadful moments passed and then I finally heard a familiar rumbling within the Palace. Running to my balcony, I looked out and saw one of the alien ships careening away from the palace and smiled joyfully. He had done it!

"So it _was_ a trick..."

I felt my blood freeze. I turned to see Calder at my door, staring at me like a vicious wolf. He shut it and locked it behind him.

"Stay away from me, Calder..."

"I just received word that Loki has been broken out of prison." He stalked towards me slowly. "Thor's doing. They have also taken the Midgardian woman."

As he got closer, I walked around the room, trying to keep some distance between us. Furniture, large pieces of rubble, anything that would make it harder for him.

"You let him touch you... and you commit treason... all for a traitor? A FROST GIANT?!" He bellowed at me.

I turned and bolted for the door. I had barely touched the lock when I felt him grab my hair and yank me back. I screamed in pain as he pulled me until suddenly I was thrown on the bed.

Calder climbed over me and pinned my arms down, "You're a traitor whore, Tynia! Lusting after a traitor monster!"

He removed one hand and reached for the ties on his trousers but I took the opportunity to scratch and claw at his eyes. When he leaned back and howled in pain, I quickly kicked him off and tried to run for the door again but was tripped. Suddenly, he was on me again and tearing at my dress.

"NO!" I screamed with all of my might.

He had stopped. I looked to see him still above me, but he was frozen... surrounded in silvery blue light... I breathed a sigh of relief to see my magic had once again helped me when it was dire. Terrified, I scrambled out from underneath of him and ran for the door. The moment I had it opened, I ran as fast as I could away from that place and towards the only place left in the whole palace where I felt I might be safe: the kitchens. But I hadn't gotten very far when suddenly I was apprehended by the guard and Odin himself stepped in front of me.

"Lady Tynia," he growled, "I know my foolish son came to you for help to concoct this treasonous plan. Loki has been freed, and the Aether has been stolen. And for your actions, I am sentencing you to live out the remainder of your days in prison."

"Allfather-"

"Take her away," he waved his hand and turned away from me.

"Odin, please! Sir Calder-"

"NOW!" he boomed and my mouth was covered.

I was dragged down the halls of the labyrinth until we came to a small, single cell. The guard waved his hand and the magic dispelled long enough for me to be thrown inside before it closed itself off again.

"Well, look who it is." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned to my left and saw Lady Sif sitting in the cell next to mine.

"... What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Being charged with treason for helping Thor," She answered me disdainfully.

I nodded, "... That makes two of us."

"Yes, I know. Thor explained this was your idea."

"It wasn't my idea," I snapped back to her, "He asked me if I knew of any of the secret pathways Loki had found and I told him I didn't."

She scoffed and looked away from me. I turned and sat against the wall when I felt something press against my leg. Curious, I reached in and recovered the book I had stowed away. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I opened the cover to the first page and looked down to it sadly. I knew I would never get the chance to tell the story that Loki deserved to have told.

"Answer me truthfully, Tynia," Lady Sif said to me suddenly, "It has become no secret that you have come to care for Loki. Why? Why have you stayed by his side for so long?"

"I was never by his side," I answered her truthfully, "... I was a slave once, and he gave me the chance to prove to myself, and others, that I wasn't just a slave."

I could feel her eyes on me as I laid my fingers across the blank page of the book.

"... Why would he have done that? What would have possessed him to do something like that?"

"I do not know," I said quietly. "Truthfully, he frightened me... in the beginning..."

 _He had always frightened me_ , I thought to myself. I removed my fingers from the book and my eyes opened wide to see the words I had just said in my own thoughts printed clearly on the page.

Lady Sif sensed my amazed condition and asked, "What is it?"

"... Nothing... I'm just thinking of the first time I truly spoke to Loki..."

 **Sooooo... what do we think of THIS little twist? ;) Now you all know why this is written from Tynia's point of view! Not to worry, there's still more story to be told. I will update as fast as I can, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the final chapter of A Game of Prince and Mouse :) thank you all for reading it and for joining me on my little behind the scenes journey, I've had a lot of fun writing this. There is a line in here that does NOT belong to me, but I found it from a Loki Whispers thing and HAD to include it. I think you'll know which one when you see it ;) And hoorah! It has been confirmed that Loki is in fact alive! We all knew it! Enjoy!**

It has been long into the night and I now finish my memories of Loki. As I sit here in this cell, I cannot help but laugh at the irony. I was a lowly slave when I had truly gotten to know Loki, and yet he saw me as more. And as I saw more of him, I realized he too was a slave. A slave to a lie, a slave to the love he craved, a slave to a title he wanted. Because of him, I became more. In the end, I hope that I was able to help him break free of his own chains of slavery. I truly, desperately hope that he has not wasted the chance that his brother, the Midgardian... and myself have given him. Perhaps he might finally have freedom when all is done.

I do not know if he has betrayed Thor or if he has survived whatever horrors awaited the Princes as they face the Dark Elves. I do not even know if anyone will somehow read this book or if Odin will destroy it. But what I do know is this: Loki was a wayward Prince, but a good and honorable man. A man that I no longer fear... but a man that I believe I have come to love. My only regret in my life is that I had never told him these things... I wish I had let him kiss me.

Lady Tynia of Asgard

Tears dripped from Tynia's eyes as she finished the final passages in the small, golden book. She looked into the next cell over at the Lady Sif, who was sleeping soundly on the floor of her cell, and sighed. _They all hated him, and yet all that he wanted was love_... she shook her head sadly. Placing the book on the floor next to her, she laid on her side and closed her eyes. Sleep came quickly.

 ***PAGE BREAK***

The next morning, she woke and discovered the cell next to her was empty and the book was gone. Looking around her in panic, she called for the patrolling guard.

"Guard! Where is Lady Sif? Where is the book that was in my cell?"

"Lady Sif and the warriors three have been pardoned," he answered her, irritated by her disturbance. "I know nothing of a book."

Tynia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "They were pardoned? They helped Thor commit treason against the Allfather."

"Thor was successful in defeating the Dark Elves and recapturing the Aether, Odin has pardoned him and his friends. Their actions have saved Asgard."

"... What of Prince Loki?"

"Loki died at the hands of the Dark Elf monster. Odin was informed this morning." The guard walked away before she could ask anymore questions.

Tynia sank to the ground in disbelief, "... it was all... for nothing..."

Dropping her head in her hands, Tynia released all of her anguish into a loud, heartbreaking cry; many prisoners within earshot of her winced at the sounds of her pain, but no one could block them out.

Hours later, a patrol came to the front of Tynia's cell. Eyes red and puffy, she could barely see out of them as she looked up. She shuddered a breath out to see Sir Calder leading the patrol and tried to back away.

The cell was opened and Calder growled, "The Allfather has pardoned you and requests that you be brought to the throne room at once."

"To hell with the Allfather and to hell with you!" she tried to scream though her voice had become raw.

Calder stepped in and attempted to grab her but another guard stopped him, "The Allfather has specifically requested that she be unharmed."

The young man knelt before Tynia and offered his hand, "Please, Lady Tynia, come with us."

She recognized him as the guard that stopped Calder the first time he had tried to harm her and sighed in relief. Though she wished to be left alone, the thought of staying somewhere where Calder could still harm her was the only reason she took the young guards hand and rose. He led her gently out of the cell and escorted her through the labyrinth until they were out of the dungeons and back in the sunlight again. Tynia could feel Calders eyes on her as they walked and shivered. She didn't know how, but she knew that if he ever came near her again she would not give him a third chance to harm her.

They had reached the throne room and Tynia glared at Odin with every step. In that moment, she regretted not letting Loki teach her how to truly harness her magic as there was nothing she would have loved more than to use it on the Allfather in that moment. _I have nothing left to live for_ , she reasoned, _I could at least do something_. Finally she stood before him, the guard still surrounding her.

"Lady Tynia," Odin addressed her softly, "It has come to my attention that you have been wronged most grievously. And it is my intent to right that atrocity."

She said nothing though she was surprised at how kindly he addressed her. Any time he had spoken to her in the past it was with suspicion and malice.

"Guards, arrest Sir Calder."

Sir Calder's eyes opened wide in surprise. Suddenly the escort was on him, holding his limbs to prevent an escape. "Your Majesty! For what crime?!"

"For your crimes against the Lady of Asgard that my late Queen herself had promoted."

"I have done nothing, your Majesty!"

"You were discovered in Lady Tynia's chambers in a manner not suitable for a Knight of Asgard. And you were witnessed to have been attempting to assault the Lady." Odin turned his focus to the younger guard, "That is what you reported, is it not Sir BJarke?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the young man nodded, "When I went to retrieve Sir Calder per your orders, I discovered him holding Lady Tynia, and she appeared to be in distress."

Odin then turned to Tynia, "My Lady, was Sir Calder forcing you to do anything against your will?"

She was stunned and words failed her.

"Speak freely, Tynia, no one will harm you."

"She's in love with the traitor Loki, Allfather! You cannot trust her word!"

Odin paid him no mind and kept his eyes trained on Tynia.

"... Yes, your Majesty. Sir Calder tried to force himself on me on the day of the invasion."

"Lies! She speaks lies!"

"Was there any other time he attempted to do this?" Odin asked.

"Y-yesterday," Tynia shuddered at the memory.

"Take Sir Calder to the dungeons. I will think on a punishment befitting for him."

"No! Your Majesty, no!" Calder shouted and fought against the two guards that held him to no avail. He was led away and Tynia couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"Leave us," Odin commanded and the remaining guard dispersed. Turning his attention to Tynia, he set the staff down, rose from the throne and began his way down the stairs, "Tynia, come with me."

She hesitated, unable to help the nervous feeling that spread through her. When Odin turned to her and gestured she follow him towards the gardens, she forced her feet to move. They walked in silence; Tynia stayed a few steps behind Odin and not once did he turn to look at her. Before long, they had arrived at the stables.

Egil walked over and bowed, "Your Majesty. Shall I saddle Sleipnir for you?"

"I am not going into battle, Egil... bring me Audun."

Tynia perked her eyes up.

"Loki's horse, your highness?" Egil asked perplexed.

"Yes, Egil. And saddle Lady Tynia's mare as well."

Egil ran off to obey his wishes and Tynia stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, but why would you want Loki's stallion? And what is it you want of me that you wish for me to go riding with you?"

Odin turned to face her and gave her a sad smile, "My son is dead. You and my Queen were the only two people in all of Asgard that truly knew him, and I wish to remember him well. My Queen is dead, Lady Tynia, so the burden of that responsibility now falls to you."

Egil returned with the majestic black stallion and the white mare, saddled and ready. Odin climbed onto Loki's horse quickly but Tynia watched him defiantly. Coldly, she asked, "I will go if you command it, your Majesty."

"I command it," he answered without hesitation.

Angry, Tynia climbed onto Tove. Ready to go, she turned to the Allfather who gestured out of the Palace grounds and into the forests. "Lead the way."

Tynia urged Tove into a full gallop. Odin smiled and urged his ride to follow at full speed. Tynia raced through the forests, twisting and turning as she went to try to lose Odin, but he kept up with her just a few paces behind. Finally she looked over her shoulder and could no longer see the Allfather and turned Tove to the one place she could truly remember Loki. Tove began to slow when the clearing and the lagoon came into view and stopped just before the water. Exhausted, Tynia climbed off of her horse and fell to her knees at the edge of the lagoon. Tears dripped from her eyes and into the crystal clear water. When she heard the sounds of galloping, she quickly wiped them away and stood up again.

She heard him dismount, but pride forbade her to turn around and face the Allfather. If he wished to be angry with her for her stubbornness, he would do it while she refused to bend to his will any longer. She waited for him to command her to turn around, walk around himself, anything at all and yet there was nothing.

"Darling."

Her heartbeat quickened. Had she heard right? Was that his voice?

* "You are the only creature in this realm that looks upon me with something other than hatred, please don't shut me out of your heart now."

Tynia whipped around to see Loki standing beside his stallion and smiling at her. She raced to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she possibly could. Loki held her tightly and stroked her long, dark hair softly.

"You're alive?" she sobbed tears of joy. "How is this possible? Where is Odin? They told me you were killed by-"

"Slow down, darling," Loki chuckled. "I promise I will answer all of your questions when the time is right. But for now, I only wish to hold you."

Tears streamed down Tynia's smiling face as she pulled back from him. "Loki..."

His emerald green eyes stared into hers; caressing her cheek with his fingers, he whispered to her, "... Tell me, Tynia... I beg you..."

She felt his other hand snake around her waist and hold her tight to him; she could barely breathe. Her heart beat wildly that the man who had somehow captivated her heart was alive and free and in her arms. Smiling, she whispered back. "... I want you to kiss me."

Loki moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her forward as he crashed his mouth onto hers. He parted his lips and caressed the seam of her mouth with his tongue. Tynia responded with a moan that made him ache for more and hear it again. He explored her mouth without reservation and she had to hold on to him to prevent from falling. The way her hands tangled in his long black hair only urged him on and he held her even tighter.

Tynia turned away and inhaled, "I ca-I can't breathe..."

Panting with desire, Loki watched her carefully. "Do you have any idea how long I have waited to do that? Or how much restraint I have had to impose on myself to wait for your permission to kiss you? Darling, I've had a taste now... and I cannot be denied any longer."

Tynia's eyes opened wide at his words; her whole body came alive with heat at the way he stared at her. His eyes revealed the hungry panther inside of him and she shivered knowing she was his prey. He had finally caught her. Looking around her, she swallowed. "Do you remember what you told me the first time you brought me here?"

"Remind me, love," he purred.

"You said that by your hand I would know the heat of a lustful touch... by your lips, I will know what it means to be truly kissed..." she moved one hand to his face and the other to his chest, "... And by your bed... I will know what erotic pleasures my body craves..."

Loki breathed heavily and smiled mischievously, "Is that an order, my lady?"

Tynia smiled and whispered, "That's my wish."

He gripped her tighter but held on to the one thread of restraint he had left. "Tynia... tell me that you love me."

Her eyes opened wide at his request. "... Not before you."

He chuckled, "You are still a maddening woman. My darling, I have loved you since the night you revealed to me that you are not a little mouse to be scared away. You are everything to me, and all I that I desire is to have you beside me forever."

Tynia kissed him with the same passionate ferver he had shown her until they were sinking to the ground. As Loki tore his lips away from hers and began to kiss her neck, she let out a breathy, "I love you, Loki..."

The End.

 **:) I hope you all enjoyed this. Please please PLEASE review. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
